Through the wolf's eyes
by Carnivel101
Summary: The cullens and blacks are humans. After Jacob found out Bella was pregnant he fled, travelling the world only to be attacked by a children of the moon pack. Now 18years later Jacob is back as the alpha of his own pack, what will happen when he finally meets Renesmee? Warning: there will be lemons...
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

* * *

><p>Renesmee Carlie Cullen, is aged 18years old and her life is blissfully normal. She lives with her mother, father and younger brother. Her father who works as a lawyer in town is the main man in her life other than her bestfriend nahuel. Her mother is a house wife, she did work for a while after Renesmee was born in a small book store in town but once she got pregnant with her second child she left work to become a stay at home mom. Ryan her brother is 15 and is a freshman in high school.<p>

Renesmee had just graduated from high school and her father was dead set on her going to college, but what she would really like is just to take a year out and enjoy herself. Growing up Renesmee was always what everyone expected her to be, her mother expected excellent manners and to be kind to everyone which she was. Her father expected excellent grades and for her always to be on the honours role, because when she finished school she would be attending one of the most highest colleges in the country, which she did. But Renesmee never had a chance to be who she really wanted to be. It was a given fact that Renesmee had never once had a boyfriend, her first kiss was with her best friend nahuel, who then decided he was gay so she didn't really count it. Renesmee wanted love, she wanted someone to care for her as her father cares for her mother. Renesmee had never gotten drunk or broke the law, in fact she once received an award in elementary school for most well behaved child. What Renesmee really wanted was a little fun in her life, and to break the daily routine.

Renesmee woke up at her usually 8am and went straight into her bathroom. Showering and doing her morning routine. She dressed lightly in a pair of denim shorts, a t-shirt and her converse, it was summer of course. Skipping down the stairs she met the usual sight in her busy kitchen. Her mother cooking over the stove, her father sat at the table with a coffee and newspaper in hand and her brother sat opposite him doing something or other on his cellphone.

"Good morning mom" Renesmee kissed her mothers cheek and then walked over the refrigerator pulling out the fresh orange juice.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

"Of course" Renesmee smiled and took a sip of her glass before walking over to her father and kissing his cheek too.

"Morning daddy"

"Morning daddy" her brother Ryan mocked In a baby voice. Renesmee glared at him and her father gave her a loving smile.

"Good morning honey" Renesmee gave him once last grin before walking over to her brother and smacking him around the head.

"Morning dork!"

"Mom!" Ryan yelled.

"Nobody likes a tell tail" she said sitting down, he rolled his eyes before kicking her under the table.

"Mom!" Renesmee yelled "he's just kicked me!"

"Oh enough" Bella said in a calm and collected tone.

"Honestly you two. You need to learn to get on and behave, otherwise your father and I will have to cancel our trip because we can't leave you alone without world war 3 breaking out" she told them before placing two plates filled with breakfast items in front of them both.

"I don't see why you have to go. And why she has to be In charge" Ryan moaned before putting some bacon into his mouth.

"because Ryan, it's mine and your fathers anniversary, it was lucky he got time off work therefore we cannot pass up this opportunity. And Renesmee is in charge because she's 18"

"I'm more responsible than her anyways" he mumbled, making Bella chuckle.

"Well honey if you weren't 15 you'd be In charge, but until your 18. You'll listen to Renesmee because she's in charge ok?"

"Fine. Ok mom" Bella grinned.

"Good boy" the family finished there breakfast and before they knew it, Bella and Edward were standing on there front porch saying goodbye to there children.

"Be good! Both of you. I want nothing broken when I get back and that includes bones!" Bella warned pointing a finger at both of her children.

"Yes mom" they said in unison making Bella chuckle. She hugged them both and then there father did.

"We will call you later on tonight, don't let me down. Either of you" Renesmee sighed slightly, how could she ever let her father down? She'd never put a foot out of place when it came to his orders.

"We shall see you both in a week. We love you" he said before kissing Renesmee's forehead and hugging Ryan. The pair of them waved as there parents pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street until they were out of sight.

"Okay I'm going out" Renesmee declared, grabbing her bag off the couch inside.

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

"With who? You don't have any friends" she glared at him.

"Yes I do, but hey at least my friends are forty year old men, who have no job, wife or social life and spend there time talking to you on Xbox"

"I only talk to the people I know Renesmee!" He said in an Annoyed tone.

"Sure whatever! I'll see you at dinner" she called before slamming the front door behind her and heading to her faviroute spot, by the river.

Forks hadn't been what you could call calm over the last couple months. Back in January, a pack of people moved here. Well I say here they live on the border of la push and forks, turns out these 'people' were werewolves. They've always swore they weren't here to harm anyone, only for somewhere to call home and to protect people, everyone was so scared at first but I guess there starting to come round to the idea now. Not many people see the wolves, they aren't exactly sociable people, they tend to just stay at there camp. There's a few who Ives spotted in town, it's pretty easy to identify them, one there eyes turn orange and two there tall and have huge mussels, even the girls. Renesmee wouldn't say she was scared of them, more wary. She was intrigued by them really, she found it fascinating how a world like this could even exist, but it did and it was practically living right next door to her. Climbing over the steel gate that led to the river, she noticed someone sitting on the grass and staring out onto the calm water. Seeing people down here wasn't unusual but usually it was just dog walkers or passers by, the only person who sat down was her. She tried to ignore this and carried on walking further towards the water to find a nice place to relax, when the man turned around her eyes hit his.

_'Oh my god it's one of them'_ she practically screamed to herself

.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer***

* * *

><p>Renesmee stood perfectly still as the man watched her, she wasn't sure what to make of this situation. He rose to his feet slowly and started making his way over to her, it wasn't that she was scared, it was the fact his face looked so serious and intense.<p>

"Please don't be scared" the man said to her, holding his hands up. Renesmee gulped and made complete eye contact with him.

"I'm not" she said in a firm voice. She was a little taken back by his beauty, she hadn't seen someone who looked as beautiful as he did before, and for a wolf she was kinda surprised. His hair was black and cut short, only wearing a pair of shorts she could see his perfect chiseled out body. His skin was a russet colour, like the people in la push, all the wolves she'd seen from the pack had different coloured skin, so she wasn't taken back too much by his skin tone but it was slightly odd.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, making her frown.

"I always come here"

"Well so do I and I've never seen you" his tone was Icy but Renesmee didn't back down.

"Like whys" she said back before turning and heading further up river for some peace and quiet, or what she thought.

"Hey wait!" He said chasing after her.

"Why?" She asked still marching along, but he was keeping up with her obviously.

"I...um, I duno. I guess we could talk" she frowned and turned her head to look at him.

"I don't even know you"

"Perfect opportunity to get to know each other then huh" she shook her head.

"Sorry..." She trailed off not even knowing this mans name.

"Jacob"

"Well I'm sorry Jacob, but I kinda of wanted to be alone"

"Well I did too until you got here" she was confused by the fact this man so openly wanted to know her, even though they first met less than five minutes ago.

"Well... I'm not staying here for very long ok?" He nodded and smiled a little.

"Okay" Renesmee stopped and sat down on the bank of the river and Jacob followed sitting next to her.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

"Why are you?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Too-shay" she had to smile a little there, even though this was very strange.

"I don't even know your name" he told her.

"Renesmee" she said and he turned to look at her with an odd expression.

"I'm sorry what?" She giggled.

"I know it's a mouth full right? Blame my mom. My bestfriend calls me ren but everyone else just calls me Renesmee" he nodded slowly, as if he was thinking.

"Nessie" she frowned.

"What?"

"Nessie. I'll call you Nessie or ness"

"Like the Loch Ness monster?" She said pulling an confused look.

"No. Like Renesmee but shorter and sweeter" he told her making her blush, his smile seemed to widened slightly once he seen her blush but didn't say anything about it.

"So what are you doing out here alone? I pretty much figured a pretty girl like you would be out socialising with her friends" Renesmee rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not a stereo-typical girl" he chuckled.

"But seriously, why are you out here alone? Family troubles? Fight with the boyfriend?" Renesmee laughed to herself. A boyfriend? Was he serious.

"I just like to let myself be peaceful to think, you know? And boyfriend please don't make me laugh"

"Well I don't see how that's funny, your not un attractive" Renesmee blushed again, she'd never gotten compliments like this before.

"Well thanks... But no guys ever really payed me much attention" he frowned a little.

"Well relationships aren't worth it anyways, always ends in tears" she assumed he was only trying to make her feel better but the look on his face and seriousness in his voice told her he wasn't.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end" she said, Jacob sighed a little and looked out over the river.

"In my eyes they are. I've been in love before, it's painful, pointless and overrated" Renesmee heard the pain in his voice as he spoke and felt for him.

"Whoever she was... That broke your heart. She sounds like a right bitch" Jacob chuckled at her words and turned his head to look at her again.

"Well thank you Nessie. Nobody has ever quiet said it like that before, usually I'm told it was just a crush, but I knew what I felt and she was just the puppet master enjoying her little game" Renesmee placed a hand on his shoulder, making his eyes snap to hers.

"She sounds awful and not worth your time" his eyes travelled from hers to her hand on his skin.

"Thanks" his icy tone was back and she frowned, what was with this guy... Maybe being a wolf makes you have mood swings or something.

"I better go" she stood up and turned away

"Why?" He said standing up and began following her.

"It's my best friends birthday, he's having a party tonight and I've got to get home and feed my brother before I go. It was nice talking to you Jacob" she said before turning away and leaving Jacob standing alone as she headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

***discliamer***

* * *

><p>When Renesmee arrived home, her brother was in front of the TV. His headphones where on as he played an online game. She sighed and shook her head, before heading into the kitchen. She hadn't even realised it was almost four o'clock until now, time really had gotten away with her today. Ryan showed no attempt to help her make dinner so she carried on herself, boiling some hot water and dumping some pasta into the pot. As she hurried around the kitchen preparing her brothers dinner her phone went off. It was a text.<p>

'_Ren u better still be comin tonight x'_ it was nahuel

'_Of course I'm coming, couldn't miss your birthday could I?x'_

_'Good! I wasn't sure when you didn't turn up to help decorate x'_

_'Oh shit! I'm so sorry I forgot. Time just got away today x'_

_'Oh yeah? Well fill me in later. See u soon ren x'_

Renesmee out her phone down on the counter and sighed, ren... She thought it was an awful name, she'd hated it since the first time nahuel had called her it, but she didn't quiet have the heart to tell him she hated it. Before when Jacob had called her Nessie, she was slightly taken back... Should she be happy about being named after a mystical creature? Proberly not but honestly she didn't mind, the word seemed to sound okay when he said it... She shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head. He's a fricken wolf for gods sake! She screamed in her head. And he's gorgeous he proberly has every women fall at his feet... Although he did kinda call her attractive. No she screamed, even if She did see him again which She proberly wouldn't, she would not be another women to warm his bed, and She certainly won't be loosing anything to him, She'd rather wait for someone She loved.

Once Ryan's dinner was cooked, she plated it up and walked into the living room, where her brother still looked the same as he did before.

"Your dinners out, say goodbye to your little friends" he glared at his sister, as she walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Firstly she curled her hair. Her hair had a natural curl in it, but sometimes she liked to add a few herself to give it more volume. Renesmee's hair was very long, almost halfway down her back, and it was chocolate brown. Adding a little bit of makeup, she went to her closet and picked out her white strappy playsuit, her aunt Alice had bought from her on one of her many trips to Paris. Putting on her black stiletto high heels, she glanced in her floor length mirror in her room and smiled a little. She placed her cellphone and some money in her bag before heading downstairs. Her brother was once again in front of the TV.

"Ryan I'm going. My cell phone is on, call me if you need anything and don't answer the door to anyone, I'll see you later" she said standing at the front door.

"Yeah whatever, bye" he yelled. Renesmee shook her head, ignoring the shortness she got and left. Nahuels party was being held in a social gathering place, it's were everyone went to meet up really. There was a bar, pool tables, darts board, they also served foods throughout the day. It was only a short 10minute walk there, and the night air was warm because it was summer so she didn't mind the stroll. When she arrived, there were people everywhere, along with a huge banner outside that read 'happy birthday nahuel' Nahuels parents were rich and gave him pretty much anything he wanted so when he asked them for a huge party they obviously agreed.

"Renesmee" a high pitched voice said from behind her, she turned to see Marisa Stewarts, along with her little minions Kyla and Louisa. Renesmee groaned to herself... Oh great.

"Renesmee, how are you?" Holding back a eye role, she forced a smile onto her face.

"Oh Im great" she didn't bother asking how Marisa was doing, honestly she didn't care all that much.

"Oh I love your outfit, I had It last year" both Kyla and Louisa giggled behind Marisa as she had a smirk on her face.

"Oh that's funny, because my aunt got me this from Paris... New in this year, it isn't even available over here yet" Marisa's smirk turned into a glare as did her minions.

"What are you even doing here Renesmee? We all know you only follow nahuel around because you don't have any other friends"

"Not true, nahuel is my friend. And your just a blonde bimbo who wants to get in every mans damn pants. Gee when we finished school I thought I'd got rid of you! Guess I was wrong. Do us all a favour, grow the fuck up and leave me alone" Marisa was slightly shocked by this, Renesmee had never stood up for herself before.

"Bye" Renesmee said waving, and heading inside. She seen nahuel over by the bad, talking to the bar tender and headed over.

"Oh hey" he said and hugged her. She returned it.

"You look great, now tell me what kept you from me before" he had a grin on his face, Renesmee rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It was nothing important, trust me. Now did you mention something about a free bar?" Nahuel looked curious but nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't think that would Interest you, you don't drink" she shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything, besides my parents aren't home. Therefore I'm not going disappoint daddy dearest" nahuel chuckled and Renesmee turned to face the bar tender.

"What are we having miss?" She thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Vodka and coke" he nodded and went about making her drink.

"Ren, you sure? I mean your tolerance will be real low. And that's a pretty strong drink" she turned to see her friend looking at her with worried eyes.

"Just let me have a little fun ok" he sighed and nodded as the bar tender but the drink In front of her.

"Thanks" she said before taking a sip. Her first thought was how awful it tasted, but then after another sip it wasn't so bad, it just took some getting use too.

"Well excuse me, I have guests to see too. I'll see you soon ren" nahuel said before kissing her cheek and moving further into the room. Renesmee then spent the rest of the night sat at the bar chatting with the bar tender as he served her drink after drink.

"What's next love?" He asked as he cleaned a glass.

"Mmm" she ran her finger down the cocktail menu, as she studied it.

"A cosmopolitan" he smiled at her.

"Good choice" he made up her drink and placed it In front of her. As she drank it up, she glanced at her phone and noticed it was almost 11pm, she should Proberly be getting home. She finished up her drink and stood up.

"Oh are you leaving?" The bar tender called over.

"Yep. My baby brothers home alone" he nodded smiling.

"Well thanks for keeping me occupied tonight" Renesmee smiled.

"Your welcome" she said before turning and heading for the door, she didn't bother saying goodbye to nahuel. He was too busy to notice she'd left anyways. As she pushed the door open, the fresh night air hit her, and her dizzy head didn't respond with her legs and down she went or so she thought until two warm hands caught her. Looking up she seen the same familiar face from before... Jacob.

"What are you doing here wolf boy?" She asked as he helped her to stand up straight on two wobbly legs.

"Saving you from falling over by the looks of things" he said with a slight smirk.

"I don't need your help" he chuckled as she held onto the wall for balance.

"I beg to differ ness, if I weren't here you'd be on your ass right now... How much have you had to drink anyways? Aren't you underage?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Honestly, I lost count, and how would you know how old I am?"

"I don't know how old you are, but I can guess... 17? Maybe 18" she laughed a little.

"I'm 18" he nodded.

"That's something I guess" he mumbled but she caught it.

"What?" He shook his head quickly dismissing the question.

"Nothing" she rolled her eyes and began walking holding onto the wall. After a few moments she was stood trying to pull her shoes off.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her.

"I'm going home" as she pulled her shoe off her foot she stumbled but he caught her again.

"Let me help you... Seriously. I wouldn't want to see you fall and hurt your pretty little face" she watched him for a second before nodding. He walked over and scooped her up into his arms.

"Now... Where are we going?" She told him the address, and he began walking. She couldn't help but enjoy the warm of his skin... Must be a wolf thing. she did surprise herself that she wasn't afraid of him. There was just something about him that didn't freak her out. Leaning further into him, she closed her eyes and the next thing she knew blackness had taken over.

#####

Jacob looked down at the now sleeping Ness in his arms and sighed a little. He'd never been one for caring. Ever since Bella had got married and knocked up he hadn't cared for anyone until he seen Ness for the first time, something about her... He wanted to be with her, even though his instincts told him not too. Being the alpha of the pack it was kind of a rule that he had to have a mate and young eventually but non of the women wolves of the pack took to his liking very much, many of them just through themselves at him wanting to be the next in his bed, but he didn't see any of them as suitable mates. But there was something about Nessie that was different, she seemed feisty and brave. He knew this because she wasn't scared of him at all and she could Defonatily hold her own. It was rare for a wolf to pick a human mate, usually an alpha would pick a dominant female wolf and claim her. It wasn't unheard of for a wolf to choose a human mate, in fact there were a few human mates at the camp but Jacob had never imagined himself with a human, not after Bella... Honestly he hadn't imagined himself with anyone. When he arrived at her house, the porch light was on and he listened for sounds of movement inside. There were non, only the sound of a light snoring, which he assumed was her brother. Carrying her inside he closed the door with his foot and took her upstairs, he used his nose to find her bedroom and took her into the one that smelled most of her. Laying her on the bed, he took off her shoes carefully, and pulled back the covers, laying her head on her pillow and pulling the covers over her. It took him by surprised when she didn't loosen her grip on him, in honestly he could of got her off him but he didn't want too. He shifted her over carefully and laid down next to her, she rolled over and curled into his side, sighing in her sleep. Jacob watched her as she slept, not sleeping himself just watching her. He was taken back by how much he cared for his girl, he met not 24hours ago.


	4. Chapter 4

***disclaimer***

* * *

><p>Renesmee groaned when she woke up, the sun was blazing through her open curtains and her head was pounding. She rolled over and hit something hard and warm. 'Oh no what did I do' she thought to herself, as she opened her eyes slowly and looked up she seen Jacob looking down at her with a stupid grin on his face.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She said jumping up, and instantly regretting it due to her head.

"Don't pretend like you don't remember Nessie" he said standing up from her bed and walking over to her.

"You brought me home... So you think that gives your permission to have a sleep over?" He raised an eyebrow to her.

"Oh I had all intentions or leaving, but you just wouldn't let go of me. And you looked kinda peaceful, so I just stayed and you cuddled in all night long" Renesmee blushed, and looked away for a moment.

"I'm sure you could of gotten me to let go"

"I proberly could have"

"Then why didn't you?" She asked meeting his eyes again.

"Maybe I didn't want you too" after that she just stood there staring at him, she couldn't understand his interest in her, she was just Renesmee... Nobody special. She was pulled out of her trance when she heard her brother moving around downstairs.

"You've got to go" she said and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the door, he let her pull him although he did try and protest.

"Ness... Nessie!" But she ignored him and opened her bedroom door to meet her brother who was about to knock on it. She froze unsure what to do, she'd never met her brother like this especially with a man following her close behind out of her bedroom.

"Oh did we bring home company last night?" Ryan asked with a smirk. Renesmee dropped Jacobs hand and it felt cold instantly.

"It's really not what it looks like" she insisted but Ryan just laughed.

"Sure it's not... You know what they say, while mom and dad are away-"

"RYAN!" She yelled, her face burning red.

"Don't worry sister, I'll keep your little secret" Ryan said and then looked up at Jacob, his eyes widening before looking back at Renesmee.

"He's a wolf?"

"He has a name" Jacob said from behind Renesmee.

"Shush!" Renesmee said waving her hand behind her.

"It doesn't matter that he's a wolf Ryan, he brought me home last night that all"

"Then why is he still here now?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Um..." She said quickly trying to think of something to say, she didn't really want to say to her little brother that she was clinging to Jacob and he didn't have the heart to let her go.

"She was a little sick last night, didn't want to leave her alone in case she got sick again" Jacob said from behind her, she mentally thanked him and Ryan looked sceptical but nodded.

"Sure whatever, but don't make it a habit of bringing dogs home, who knows where they've been" a growl erupted from Jacobs chest, and Renesmee spun around putting a hand on his chest as a warning. Ryan left them alone in her bedroom doorway. Jacob stopped his growl as soon as Renesmee's hand came into contact with his body and looked down at her. She was so small compared to his 6ft7 frame but they'd make a perfect fit.

"Ignore him" she said and he nodded trying to control his anger. She took his hand again and tugged him down the stairs, the whole time he just watched there connected hands.

"I want to see you again today" he told her as they stood at her front door.

"What?"

"Yeah... I mean I know we hardly even know each other. But I do" she didn't answer for a moment but she soon thought, oh what the hell.

"Okay" he smiled

"I'll be back to pick you up in an hour... Be ready" he told her before slipping out of the front door and leaving her standing there kinda speechless. When she'd woken up she'd felt hungry but now she was to excited to eat. She hurried into the kitchen and took a couple of pain killers for her head before taking off upstairs to get dressed. She hopped into the shower and washed her hair. Once she was out she did her morning routine and dried off her hair, leaving her with her natural curls. She didn't bother with any makeup, and went straight for her clothes. Putting on a pair of light denim shorts, a white tank top, a yellow baggy shirt and her gold sandals. She skipped down her stairs and just as she reached the bottom there a knock at the door, opening she seen Jacob standing there with that stupid grin on his face again.

"Well done for being ready on time" he said as she walked out of the door closing it behind her.

"Did you think I was going to be late?"

"Honestly... I wasn't sure" he told her and she laughed.

"So where are we going?" She asked as they began walking down the street.

"Well I was thinking if you want too, I could introduce you to my world" she looked up at him.

"You mean..."

"Take you to the camp? Yeah" she gulped a little nervous.

"Are you aloud to do that? I mean I'm human" he chuckled and nodded.

"Well firstly, it's my pack so I make the rules, therefore your aloud and secondly, there's humans who live there with there mates who are wolves. Humans aren't banned from the camp, they just prefer to stay away... Fear of the unknown I guess" she nodded slowly taken that in.

"So... Your like the king?" He chuckled again but nodded.

"I guess but we don't use the word king, we use the word alpha"

"Oh... And there's humans who live there?" He nodded.

"Yeah, some of the pack not many but some have human mates rather than other wolves. A couple even have young with them" she frowned momentarily.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have young?" He shook his head looking forward.

"No. I'd like to have a mate first, not just with any random girl. Don't get me wrong there's been offers from other women of the pack to have my young but I turn them all down, I don't want to have children to several different mothers" she nodded and they walked in silence for a little while before she spoke up again.

"Jacob... If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" He smiled a little and looked down at her.

"How old do I look?" She frowned and then spoke up.

"Honestly, about 25, but I'm going to go out on a lim here and say I'm wrong" he chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah your wrong. when I got turned it slows my ageing process down, I'm still ageing just a lot slower than I would as a human"

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 33" she went wide eyed and stared at the floor.

"Ness, I don't want that to be an issue for us. I mean I haven't counted a birthday since I was turned and that was almost 17 years ago" she took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's not" she said he smiled slightly. Renesmee was a little taken back when he said 'I don't want this to be an issue for us' I mean what did he mean by that? This was too confusing. When they reached a clearing in the forest, Renesmee could see the smoke up ahead and hear the voices of people. Coming through a cut in the trees, Jacob came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"what are you doing?" She asked her face flushing red.

"Keeping you close" he whispered in her ear, as two men appeared on either side of them.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Because, there are more than a few women here that would love to be where you are right now, and I don't trust them not to do something therefore I'm keeping you close. It's a way of warning them off" Renesmee's heart sped up a little as he told her this.

"Calm down, I can hear your heart beating. They won't hurt you" he whispered In her ear. Her eyes cast around the open ground to see several women watching her with dark eyes. Some people were bowing and some where simply standing, showing respect she guessed. Jacob led them to a large cabin in the centre of the camp.

"You can leave now" he said to the two men standing either side of them. They both nodded and left, Jacob took her hand and led her up the steps and into the cabin.

"This is mine"

"Yours?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, feel free to look around" she turned away from his and glanced around the room.

"It's a little big for just you, don't you get lonely?" He shrugged and went to sit down on the couch.

"Sometimes, I'm not always alone" she shuddered a little.

"I hate to think how many women you've brought back here" he glanced over at her.

"Honestly, your the first women I've ever brought here" she snorted a laugh.

"Oh so your a Virgin?" He frowned and shook his head.

"No. But you are the only women I've ever brought here, the rest just present themselves"

"Oh I bet that does something for your self-esteem huh" he smirked.

"Well it doesn't exactly knock it" she came around the couch and sat down next to him.

"Well I'm honoured Jacob, that I'm the first women you willingly chose to bring here, although I don't think I'll be as fun as the rest were" Jacob looked her up and down as she sat on the couch and then met her eyes.

"Oh I beg to differ" he said smiling at her at her and she returned it. They gazed at each other for a moment before Renesmee's stomach growled and they both laughed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I could eat I guess" he got up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen

"Did you eat this morning?" When she didn't answer straight away he turned to look at her.

"Ness" she sighed.

"Okay guilty"

"Why?" He asked frowning

"If I had eaten, I wouldn't of been ready when you arrived. It took me an hour to get ready"

"I would of waited if it meant you getting fed" she sighed and got up of the couch and walked over to him.

"Well I'm getting fed now, so it doesn't matter" he frowned but she ignored him as he pottered around the kitchen making up sandwiches. She walked around the downstairs of his cabin. Honestly it was kind of plain, there was a few photographs on the walls but no more that four.

"Whos this?" She asked looking at a photograph of Jacob and two other women.

"There my sisters. Rachel and Rebecca, that was taken back before I was infected" she nodded and moved onto the next one. It was an old photograph, of a women who looked surprisingly a lot like Jacob.

"is this your mother?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah" he said at a whisper.

"She's very beautiful Jacob" he nodded.

"Yeah... She was"

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said understanding what he meant by 'was'

"S'okay ness. It was a very long time ago, she died when I was only 7, so I don't remember her very much" she could see the pain on his face as he spoke of his mother.

"Do you see much of your family?" She asked looking at another photograph of a man, who she assumed was his father.

"Honestly, no. I see my father once a year on his birthday for around 20 minutes and then I leave. I haven't seen my sisters since I returned. But I do know I have nieces and nephews now"

"Since you returned?" She repeated. And he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm originally from la push" she spun around and looked at him smiling.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" He chuckled.

"What gave it away?"

"Honestly...your skin" she said as she moved over to a shelf with little Woden figures on.

"I thought that might of been it" he said.

"Jacob"

"Yeah?"

"Did you make these?" She asked pointing at the Woden figures.

"Yeah" her eyes widened and he smiled.

"don't look too shocked ness, I'm more than just a pretty face you know" she rolled her eyes and carried on exploring the room.

"Ness" Jacob said, she turned around to see him right behind her.

"Yeah?" She said softly looking up at him. He looked odd, like he was fighting a battle with himself, until he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She was taken back at first unsure of how to react but she soon relaxed against his lips and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her up right. When they parted she was a little breathless and flustered staring up at him.

"sorry, but I've wanted to do that since the first time I laid eyes on you" he said at an almost whisper, she nodded.

"It's okay. It was...good" he smiled a little and then walked back to the kitchen leaving her standing there.

"What is it with you?" She asked.

"What?"

"Your constant mood change" he frowned and handed her, her plate with a sandwich on.

"I don't have a constant mood change"

"Um yeah you kinda do. One minute your really nice and sweet and the next your cold and harsh. I mean hell you just kissed me then turned around and walked away like it was nothing" he didn't say anything he just stood and watched her.

"Okay... Maybe it was nothing for you, but I'm telling you now Jacob, I won't be just another person to warm your bed" she turned for the door but before she could blink Jacob was standing in front of her, it startled her slightly making her gasp and moving backwards.

"did I mention were also incredibly fast?" He asked and she shook her head slowly.

"No. No you did not" he nodded and they both sat down on the stairs.

"I'm sorry for being off with you, I don't want to be really, it's just hard for me to let someone in. It's not what I do"

"I'm not going to hurt you Jacob, I don't quiet understand what this is... And I'm not sure you do either, but whatever happens I want you to remember I'm not that women that broke your heart all those years ago, honestly I don't think I could hurt you even if I tried" she confessed and he nodded.

"I don't understand what it is about you ness, but ever since I laid eyes on you, I just can't seem to stay away. Yesterday when you were at that party, I was there the whole time. I watched you confront that bitch, walk inside and then I waited for you to come out again, I was trying to listen for you voice but there was to many to single it out. And then last night I didn't sleep, I just sat and watched you all night, I know it sounds creepy but it was relaxing like a weight was being lifted from my shoulders and then today, spending time with you, seeing you smile and laugh it makes me happy and honestly I haven't felt happy like that in almost 18years, and when we kissed it felt like I was floating. Now call me crazy but I feel like I can't stay away from you" she nodded and scooted slightly closer to him, he took her hand in his soothing his thumb over her hand.

"I understand Jacob, I really do. This is freaking me out honestly, but it's a good feeling you know? So let's just roll with this, see how it goes" he smiled and nodded.

"Do I still get to kiss you?" He asked, she smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Mmm maybe" he laughed and inched in closer to her lips.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" he breathed against her before kissing her again, it was slightly more passionate this time, his fingers threading through her hair. She slightly parter her lips and his tongue evaded her mouth, his working with hers making her moan in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

***disclaimer***

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Renesmee and Jacob had spent majority of the day making out in his house, but she hadn't heard from him. Well actually she had, he'd texted her and told her some wolf business had came up and he needed to deal with it ASAP, so he'd be round to see her as soon as he could. Right now she was laid out on the couch in a pair of sweats and a white bralet top, her hair was sprawled across the pillows and her face as she sighed deeply. Wow she was bored. Even Ryan was out, and he never went out. She hadn't spoken to nahuel since his birthday, she wasn't sure why either, usually he'd call her and ask her to hang out or just for a catch up but he hadn't and at his birthday party, he made no attempt to speak to her all night and he tired to stop her drinking. What was going on with him? She shook her head trying to think about something else, and her thoughts did drift to Jacob slightly, she pottered around the house doing the cleaning because since it's just been her and her brother, things have gone slightly less neat. Plugging her iPod in she turned her music up loud and began hovering the house, while dancing around a little. She was in a total world of her own, right up until she felt two hands on both of her hips. She screamed a little and shot around fast.<p>

"Jacob! What the hell!" She said putting her hand over her heart, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry did I scare you?"

"Um.. Yeah!" He smirked and she leaned over to turn her iPod off.

"Why didn't you knock?"

"I did, twice. I could hear the music, so I looked In the window and seen you, so I just came in. Your a very good dancer by the way" Renesmee's eyes winded and she blushed.

"Oh Jacob!" She said and then they both laughed. He gripped her waist and pulled her so she was against him and brought her lips to his. She felt instantly better, leaning up on her toes she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jacob pulled away and flinched.

"What's wrong?" She asked loosening her arms.

"Nothing" she frowned.

"Liar! Take off your shirt" he smirked.

"Oh ness, what happened to taking it slow?" She rolled her eyes.

"Take off the damn shirt Jacob" he sighed and pulled the shirt over his head, whilst wincing. Renesmee moved so she could see his back and gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to you?" Jacobs back was covered in deep gashes, cuts and bruises.

"I told you, wolf business"

"Mmh and does wolf business include skinning each other?" He chuckled.

"No not all the time"

"Jacob! Some of these cuts are filthy, they'll get infected"

"News flash ness I'm already infected, and we heal fast. These will be gone in no time"

"Oh yeah and when did this happen?" She asked coming back to face him.

"Yesterday" he mumbled.

"So why aren't you healing?" He sighed.

"Because they were made by another supernatural being. A wolf, if you were wondering. Therefore I'll heal a little slower, but ness these will be gone in a few days, don't worry about it" he said taking her hands.

"I don't care Jacob! There filthy and I'm cleaning them" he groaned as she dragged him into the kitchen. She pulled a first aid kit out of the drawer, and cleaned it with some alcohol wipes.

"There. See wasn't so bad was it?" She said throwing the wipes in the trash and putting the first aid kit away.

"No, it was even better with your hands all over me" he said gripping her hips and pulling her to him.

"Oh I'm sure it was" she was about to duck out of his hold but he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again. With more force than the last kiss, she opened her mouth and moaned as his tongue worked with hers. Walking backwards with him kissing her, she hit the wall as his hands moved up her body, his thumbs skimming over her exposed stomach. They were only interrupted when someone cleared there throat from the doorway. Turning there heads they seen Ryan standing there with a smirk look on his face.

"Seriously Renesmee! What have I told you about bringing the strays in!"

"Nothing" Renesmee snapped

"Yeah well I'm telling you now, no more stray dogs"

"Grow up! And I thought you were out for the day?"

"Oh did you think you were going to get some alone time with lover boy?" Having enough, Renesmee pushed back off the wall. Jacob moved out of her road as she walked directly for her brother.

"Watch your mouth Ryan! I mean it"

"Why are you defending him?" Ryan asked looking over his sisters shoulder to meet Jacobs amber eyes.

"Because... Well because I like him Ryan. Call me stupid, but I do. And yes I am fully aware of the fact he's a wolf, and mom and dad warned us to always stay away but there not all as bad as they've been made out to be. I mean look at Jacob, apart from the Amber eyes, the freakish hight and those muscles, he's a teddy bear" Jacob let out a laugh behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"You trust him?" Ryan asked and Renesmee nodded without hesitation.

"He won't hurt me Ryan, I know he won't" Renesmee moved to stand sideways between Jacob and Ryan.

"It's true, I'd never hurt her. I care for her too much" Jacob told Ryan. Ryan hesitated but nodded.

"As long as she's happy" the two nodded at each other and Renesmee grinned with happiness.

"So... Do wolves play Xbox?" Ryan asked making Jacob chuckle.

"Yes we do actually" Ryan made a hand gesture into the living room before heading in there. Jacob leaned down and kissed Renesmee quickly before following Ryan into the living room. Renesmee couldn't even hide her grin as she watched her... kinda sorta boyfriend and brother bonding.


	6. Chapter 6

***disclaimer***

**theres lemons in this chapter...**

* * *

><p>As Ryan and Jacob spent the day bonding, Renesmee just pottered around the house. She made lunch for them all, and then tidied her bedroom and the bathroom for her parents coming home in two Days. She was worried about how she was going to approach the Jacob subject with her parents, would she just come out and say it? Or would she introduce him first and see if they took a liking to him? Only time would tell. As she finished putting fresh bedding onto her bed she closed her curtains and headed downstairs as it was coming close to dinner. Jacob and Ryan were still in the same place they were before, she was so happy to see them both getting along.<p>

"Jacob" she said coming to stand in the archway to the living room. Jacob paused the game and turned around grinning at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Do you want me to stay for dinner?" She nodded smiling, making him chuckle.

"Then I'm staying" she grinned and skipped over and pressed her lips to his before heading into the kitchen.

"You two are disgusting. You are fully aware of that right?" Ryan said to Jacob, Jacob chuckled.

"How old are you?"

"15" Ryan said frowning.

"Maybe in around a year, year and a half you will totally disagree"

"Hey I don't disagree now, it's the fact you've got my hard faced sister all mushy! It's just plain wrong" Jacob laughed.

"Well I don't know about that... But thanks man" Ryan and Jacob shared a fist bump before returning to there game. Half an hour later Renesmee called them both Into the kitchen as she made spaghetti carbonara.

"This is really good ness" Jacob complemented taking a bite.

"Ness?" Ryan repeated looking confused. Both Renesmee and Jacob shared a look before chuckling.

"It's my nickname for her. Renesmee is just too Long to say every time so I shorted it down, Nessie or ness" Jacob said and Ryan frowned.

"Like the Loch Ness monster?"

"No... Like Renesmee but shorter and sweeter" Renesmee told her brother, Jacob grinned at her as she repeated the exact words he'd said to her the first time he'd used the word Nessie.

After dinner, Ryan excused himself and went upstairs for a shower and an early night. Jacob helped Renesmee clean up in the kitchen before the two of them settled on the couch to watch a movie.

"So what do you want to watch?" Renesmee asked as she scrolled through Netflix.

"Mmm anything"

"Okay... The notebook?" Jacob groaned.

"What you said I could pick anything?!" He sighed and nodded.

"Yes I did... Okay but it on" she smiled happily and put the movie on. They watched in mostly silence. Renesmee was aware Jacob wasn't really watching it because he was drawing invisible patterns on her inner arm, making her insides tingle. Around halfway through the movie, Renesmee turned to look at Jacob, he noticed and turned his head too. She pressed her lips to his, he depended the kiss and she compelled by opening her mouth and letting his tongue play with hers. Gripping her hips, Jacob dragged Renesmee up onto his lap so she was straddling his thighs as they continued to make out. Gripping onto his hair, Renesmee pulled herself even closer to Jacob, she could feel Jacobs manhood growing harder and pressing into her, before she even had chance to feel nervous about it, she realised Jacob must of felt it too, because he flipped them laying her back down flat on the couch and hovering over her pressing kisses all over her exposed chest and neck.

"Jacob" Renesmee breathed as she moved her hand across his perfect abs. Jacob sat up slightly and looked down at her. She was a little taken back as his eyes were flashing amber.

"Don't be scared, it's because I'm turned on. I'm not going to hurt you ness" she nodded gripping the hem of his shirt.

"I know, and don't worry Jacob. I'm not scared of you, I never have been" he smiled and skimmed his hands over her exposed rib cage. Renesmee helped him along a little by lifting her top over her head and throwing it to the floor, leaving her in her sweats and a strapless white bra.

Leaning back down Jacob ran his tongue and kissed the tops of her breasts, making Renesmee quietly moan out. Pulling the cups down, Jacobs eyes flashed amber again as she felt him grow harder against her thigh. He took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her sensitive bud and pulling on it with his lips.

"Oh my god" she said gripping his hair. She was totally lost in lust, until she felt Jacobs hands moving closer to the tops of her sweats.

"Jacob" said called out. He instantly knew this wasn't a moan of pleasure and looked up meeting her eyes.

"I... Um- I don't know... It's just I'm a- well I'm a-"

"Ness are you a virgin?" Jacob asked softly. Renesmee sighed and blushed a little before nodding slowly.

"It's okay sweetheart, we don't have to" he said and began moving away but she gripped his forearms holding him were he was.

"Don't move. I don't think I really want to loose my virginty on my parents couch tonight, but that doesn't mean I wasn't enjoying what was just happening" Jacob met her eyes again and they were flashing amber. Instead of getting scared, Renesmee only grinned as Jacob came down to meet her lips again.

"Just tell me to stop" he murmured against her lips, as one of his hands slipped down the tops of her sweats. She gasped as his fingers skimmed over the lace of her panties. His mouth didn't stop working with hers though, his tongue and hers fighting each other. As Jacobs hand moved lower, he felt how wet she was for him and growled against her lips. Pressing down on her sex, Renesmee arched her back of the couch, her lips leaving his. He watched her face as she closed her eyes when he pressed down on her again. When he moved his fingers away, her eyes shot open and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry baby, I'm coming back" he whispered to her. Moving her panties to the side, his fingers found her again as he returned the same amount of pleasure. His fingers making circles on her clit, and slowly dipping his forefinger inside, her walls tightening on his fingers. She arched her back of the couch, pressing her chest into his as she let out a quiet moan. The more Jacobs fingers moved, the more he knew she was getting closer. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her head was turned to the side. Another swift movement, and she was coming undone. He crushed his lips to hers not wanting to get the attention of her brother upstairs, she moaned out into his mouth as she rode out her orgasm.

Slowly removing his hands, Jacob sat back on the couch, and watched Renesmee as her chest moved fast. Her eyes fluttered open and met his, she smiled a tired smile to him and he returned it.

"That was... Very good. I can see why you have women presenting themselves to you" Jacob smirked.

"Actually, I don't tend to give. Your one of few I've actually done that too" she opened her eyes again and met his.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Who else?"

"Ness" he groaned but she sat up slightly.

"Come on, I may as well know who the other lucky women were"

"Okay... The person before you was another wolf from the pack. I'd been sleeping with her on a regular basis, so I just figured I'd return the favour once" Renesmee nodded slowly.

"And Is she still in the pack?"

"Yes... Why?" Renesmee shrugged.

"Just asking" but really she was a little jealous this women was still so close to Jacob.

"Why did you stop sleeping with her?"

"She was becoming a little too attached for my liking. I didn't want a mate out of the pack, I didn't see any of them as someone I'd want to be mated too. So I cut it off, told her I didn't want to sleep with her anymore"

"And how did she take that?"

"How do you think? She wasn't happy obviously, but I'm the alpha, if I made it an order she wouldn't refuse" Renesmee nodded.

"And how long ago was this?" Jacob gulped a little before answering.

"Almost three months ago" Renesmee's eyes bugged.

"Three months! Are you serious! Was she one of the ones looking at me weird the other day?" Jacob nodded.

"Yes... But I can control my wolves ness, the women who I've been with will soon get over it, especially if you become more... Permanent in my life"

"Oh really?" Renesmee asked unable to hide her grin.

"Of course"

"Okay and who was the other women?" Jacob sighed again.

"The first women I ever loved"

"Oh the bitch that broke your heart?" Jacob chuckled and nodded.

"that would be the one" Renesmee moved closer to him, settling herself into his side.

"You should tell me about her"

"Why?" Jacob said sounding a little annoyed.

"So I understand better. All I know right now is that you loved her and she broke your heart. If I'm going to become more permanent in your life, I need to know all the gory details" Jacob chuckled before nodding.

"Okay well, I knew her growing up... She lived with her mom, but she use to come here and visit her dad from time to time, so that's when me and her got to hang out growing up. She's older than me, only by 2years though. Anyways, she ended up moving back here to live with her dad, and me and her grew close, soon becoming best friends. She also met this other guy at her school, total dick if you ask me. They began dating and he would become all possessive over her if she even tried to speak to me. Anyways his family had a habit of moving a lot, his dad had a job that required them to move around a lot, so one summer he just up and left. Of course me being the idiot let her lean on me for support to get over the dick and then one night, we were sat in my garage and we ended up kissing. Our relationship went on from there and we spent from summer all the way to Christmas together in what I would call our perfect little bubble. I knew she was still held up on the other guy but she was giving us a go which was exactly what I wanted. She ended up being my first, and then around 4weeks after, he came back. The whole family moved back into town and of course he wanted her back. And this is when the games began. She use to enjoy playing us off on one another, of course I knew deep down it was him, it was always him but then she'd come to me and tell me she loved me, and ask me to kiss her, manipulate me with sex to get her own way. When it came down to it I asked her to choose and she chose him. When they graduated, they got married and then she got pregnant. I couldn't stick around to watch the women I loved be happy and play family's so I took off and then I became wolf boy"

"That must of been awful" Renesmee whispered as she ran her hands across his cheeks.

"It was" he said nodding.

"Jacob... I couldn't help but notice, you didn't say her name" he gulped again before nodding.

"You have to understand what she put me through was painful, when I became a wolf we together created a coping mechanism. We try to block out everything about her, when I think about her now, her face is blurred and her name just won't come out. And that's because my wolf has helped me hide the pain. I'm grateful actually, don't know how I would cope if I had to deal with her again" Renesmee nodded.

"I'm sorry if it was painful for you to tell me then" he shook his head and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm glad I got to tell you, you were right. If I want you to be permeant we have to discuss these things and be open with each other" Renesmee smiled and cupped his face before kissing him softly.


	7. Chapter 7

***disclaimer***

**lemon Alert, at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>renesmee woke up alone in her bed and sighed, she could of sworn Jacob was here when she fell asleep. She stretched and saw a note on her pillow. Reaching over, she unfolded it and began reading.<p>

_Nessie,_

_I'm sorry I left, I hope your not too mad at me. I did wait until you were fully asleep before leaving, however i would like to take you out on a date today, if you'll let me of course. I meant what I said last night about making you someone permeant in my life. So if you accept the date, please be ready for 5pm I'll be there to collect you._

_See you soon_

_Your Jacob x_

Renesmee grinned to herself and set the note on her lap. Her Jacob. That made her even more excited for today. She couldn't quiet believe Jacob wanted to take her on a date, she wasn't even sure if wolves did the whole dating thing or they just had sex with each other and claimed they were mates. She looked at the clock and see it was already lunch time. What time did she even come to bed last night? Hoping out of bed she headed downstairs and made herself some bacon to eat. Ryan was playing on his Xbox with his friend Daniel from school, he hadn't even noticed she'd came downstairs so she just left him too it. She sat down at the kitchen island and began eating her food, when her mind drifted to last night, the way Jacob held her and kissed her, the way his hands felt on her skin. He had given her, her first orgasm and she isn't going to lie, it felt amazing. She began getting a little excited and really couldn't wait until they would do it again, maybe tonight... Who knows.

Putting her plate in the sink, she went back upstairs and hunted through her closet for something to wear, she wasn't exactly sure what they'd be doing, but if she guessed if Jacob was taking her out at 5, they would be going on a real date, like where she could wear a dress and look pretty. Finally deciding on an outfit, she got into the shower, washing her hair and body. She shaved her legs too and then got out. Sitting in front of her mirror, she dried her hair as it went back to it's curly form she decided to leave it natural. Her hair was really growing now, almost halfway down her back, maybe it's time for another cut. She did her makeup, keeping it light and simple and then re done it twice before she finally was satisfied. After hunting through her wardrobe again, she finally settled on a body con dress which came down to her knees. The top was white which made her breasts push up more, making her slightly happy. Renesmee didn't deny that she had a pretty good body, she had a slim figure, not to make her look ill or anything but she was far from over weight. But she still had curves, her ass and breasts were her best assists if she was going to be honest, and she knew she didn't get them from her mothers side because she was flat as board. The bottom of her dress, was a simple baby blue covered with a sutle lace. She found a pair of her white stiletto heels in her wardrobe and slipped them on. Going back over to her dressing table, she sprayed some perfume on herself and hunted round for some jewellery when there was a knock at the door.

"Renesmee! Jacobs here" her brother yelled up the stairs.

"Be right down!" She called back. She put on her locket which her mother had given her as a child and her charm bracelet. Grabbing her bag off the bed and making sure she had some money and her phone she headed downstairs.

Jacob was stood in the archway of the living room chatting with her brother and his friend when she started walking down the stairs. She was right, they were going somewhere fancy. Jacob had a white dress shirt on which was slightly rolled up on the arms, it looked amazing on his skin, with black dress pants and shoes. The sound of Renesmee's own shoes got Jacobs attention because he turned around and grinned when he saw her. Moving to the bottom of the staircase, he took her hand as she met him and kissed it making her blush. She looked up meeting his eyes and smiled but was puzzled slightly. She'd always seen Jacobs eyes as Amber but now they were chocolate brown. Mmhh.

"Your eyes" she mumbled running her thumbs under his eyes, Jacob chuckled and kissed her wrist.

"There just contacts sweetheart, wouldn't want to scare the service on our date now would i" Renesmee shook her head.

"No i guess not, but I prefer them the other way" Jacob was shocked, usually as soon as someone seen the eyes they were running for the hills.

"Thank you" he said with happiness. Ryan and Daniel came into the hallway to see Jacob and Renesmee in a small PDA.

"So shall you be gracing us with your presence again tonight sister?" Renesmee blushed knowing what he meant and turned into Jacobs chest slightly. Jacob chuckled and answered for her.

"Perhaps, just keep a key under the matt incase" Renesmee's eyes widened a little, maybe he wanted her to come back to his house. Oh boy.

"Well take care of her jake" Ryan said and Renesmee smirked at her brother.

"Jake? Since when did you too become buddies? I don't even call him jake and he's my... Well um, you know" she stuttered making Ryan and Jacob chuckle.

"I must say we did bond yesterday, and I've always wanted a puppy" Daniel, Ryan's friend gave him an odd look when he said that, he obviously didn't know that Jacob was a wolf. Renesmee laughed at her brothers comment and Jacob growled slightly.

"I'd rather you didn't refer to me as... Puppy. If any of my pack heard you say that, I'd be a laughing stock and I'm the alpha it wouldn't go down well"

"Your a wolf?!" Daniel practically yelled. All of us turned to look at him.

"Um yeah... Isn't it kinda obvious?" Jacob said before chucking.

"No. Your eyes are brown, aren't they suppose to glow or something?"

"Yeah but I had my feed for today so they went back to normal"

"Your feed?" Daniel repeated sounding terrified.

"Yep, Mmm was so juicy and tasty, I really should go for the children more often there so much sweeter" he said licking his lips. Daniel on the other hand looked like he was going to be sick.

"Dude I'm kidding" Jacob told him before Renesmee and Ryan started laughing.

"Oh man you should of seen your face" Ryan was clutching his side laughing at his friend.

"Shut up" Daniel mumbled.

"Oh its ok, Jacob was just being mean... But he is a wolf, and those" She said pointing to his eyes.

"Are contacts, were going out a date. He didn't want to scare anyone"

"Renesmee... Aren't the wolves kinda dangerous? Are you sure your mom and dad aren't going to care? I mean your moms pretty tight with mine I'm not sure she'd like this" Daniel told her it was sweet to see him concerned but honestly She could handle herself and Jacob wouldn't hurt her.

"I won't ever hurt her" Jacob said sounding a little pissed off. Renesmee put her hand on his to calm him down.

"Thanks for your concern Daniel, but Jacobs right he wouldn't hurt me. I trust him and he makes me happy so I'm sorry but my mom and dad are just going to have to suck it!" Daniel and Ryan both chuckled and Jacob smiled down at her.

"So shall we get going" she asked him and he nodded, taking her hand in his they both left through the front door and Ryan stood in the doorway.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" he called.

"I can't make any promises" she called back, making her brother chuckle slightly. They heard the front door close and Jacob opened a car door for her.

"Is this yours?" He nodded.

"Yeah, before I turned I use to love fixing up old cars, it's kinda of a hobby I still have" she smiled and slid inside the car.

"So where are we going?"

"There's a restaurant just outside of town which is amazing apparently, so I've made us reservations" she grinned and Jacob drove to the restaurant, it was only a short 10minute drive but they kept the conversation going throughout the drive and when they sat down in the restaurant.

"Here are your menus, I'll be your waiter tonight. I'll be right back" a man with short cropped blonde hair told them before skipping off.

"Oh my god! Jacob do you realise how expensive this place is!" Renesmee said her eyes scanning down the menu.

"Only the best for you baby" she blushed and smiled before looking back down at the menu. Jacob ordered a double cheese burger and Renesmee ordered a grilled chicken wrap.

"So come on ness, I want to know more about you" Jacob told her once they'd ordered.

"What about me?" She asked smiling.

"I don't know. Your faviroute colour, faviroute movie, singer, where you grew up, where you went to school?" Renesmee giggled and nodded.

"Okay okay...well my faviroute colour is light blue, like a sky blue. My faviroute movie is the notebook but you already know that" she told him with a blush and Jacob chuckled.

"I don't know ness, you say it's your faviroute movie but you didn't pay much attention too it"

"You distracted me that's why" they both laughed and then she continued.

"I don't really have a faviroute singer, but I'm more into dance music than anything else. I grew up here in forks, I've always lived here. I have family who live all over the U.S though but we've always stayed here. So I guess that answers your question about school, I went to forks high and graduated in May. I'm 19 in September though"

"Wow, I guess I always pictured as the type who had moved around a lot"

"My family have, my moms side of the family live down in Florida, but I don't see her as much as I'd like. Around once or twice a year. My dads family never stick around in the same place for long, there currently over seas at the moment, in England. I'll see them in the holidays Proberly" Jacob frowned a little but shook it off. Just an odd conisidance he told himself.

"So who was your first kiss?" He asked her and she blushed.

"My family, nahuel... Turns out it proberly wasn't so great because he's now gay" Jacob laughed rather loudly, getting the attention of a few people but they soon turned away.

"Gee thanks" she said rolling her eyes.

"Ness I don't think it was your kiss that turned him gay, you know why?"

"No why?"

"Because your an amazing kisser"

"I am?" She asked smiling.

"Oh yeah... I can't wait to see what else you can do" Renesmee blushed again, her face was practically scarlet red, Jacob smiled at her and she returned it.

"So come on then, your turn" she told him and he nodded.

"Okay well, my faviroute colours green. I don't really have a faviroute movie but I do enjoy werewolf movies"

"You do?" Renesmee was slightly shocked.

"Yeah... I mean, there so wrong it's kinda funny to watch them" Renesmee and Jacob chuckled before he continued.

"I grew up in la push as you know, when I left I was travelling down in South America, that was were I was attacked"

"How did you become alpha Jacob?" She asked at an almost whisper.

"You don't need to whisper ness, being a wolf isn't a secret. I only put my contacts in so I didn't freak anyone out"

"Okay fair enough, so how did you become alpha then?" She asked in a normal voice.

"Well after I was turned, I joined the pack who turned me. There alpha was called jahmaine, he came across as a good alpha at first, he didn't have a mate or anything but he had a lot of young with other female wolves from the pack. After a couple of years, jahmaines second, was killed in battle. I then became his second, I was pretty much the second alpha if you think about it. So around a year after I became jahmaines second, the pack which killed Drew, who was the old second came back. Turns out jahmaines had organised for this pack to come and attack us. He'd organised drew's death. That was when I had to step in, I had to kill jahmaine and I did. After he was dead, a lot of jahmaines young and the women who had mothered them left the pack, unable to see me as the new alpha. I got a new second, Brodie, he's a good guy. He's still pretty young, but he had a mate, she's human actually. You both will get on great proberly. When you didn't see me for those few days, there was a threat, the wolves who left when I became alpha, they challenged me. I travelled to there camp with a few others and had it out with there alpha, I didn't kill him or anything but he knows not to mess with us now, and he proberly won't again. Be stupid if he did" Renesmee's listened throughout the whole story and gasped at the end.

"Your back! Why didn't you just tell me this when I asked?"

"Because I was worried you would freak out or something. I guess the whole Time I'm waiting for you to freak out and run away but tonight when you told me you prefer my eyes the other way, I knew you weren't afraid of me" he reached for Renesmee's hand across the table.

"well I'm glad you've finally got that into your thick head Jacob! You don't scare me, you never had and I don't think you ever will ok? So just stop worrying about me running away, because if I've got a say in it, I'm not going anywhere"

"Good. Because I must say I'm becoming slightly attached"

"I feel the exact same" she told him grinning. They both enjoyed there foods, and drank a bottle and a half of wine between them. When they paid and left, they were walking down the street and Jacob had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Renesmee gasped and Jacob looked down at her confused.

"Oh your car!" Jacob rolled his eyes and carried on walking.

"I'll send Brodie for it or something" he nodded as they walked down the street together.

"When are you parents back?"

"Oh um... The day after tomorrow" he grinned and kissed her temple.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because, I get to have you all to myself for another whole day before the fireworks begin"

"They'll be cool, hopefully... God they just don't understand me!"

"I understand you" he told her softly.

"You do?"

"Mmmhh"

"Tell me" she said smiling, as they entered the woods towards Jacobs camp.

"Well, I know what you want In life"

"And what is that jaycobbbb" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Well Renesmee, you want what everyone wants"

"And that is?" Jacob slowly backed her into a passing tree and ran his fingers over her cheek and down her neck. There breathing was speeding up and she was staring up at him.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and maybe even a little danger. And I can give you this Nessie. No, I want to give you this" Renesmee's eyes glassed over, and a small tear fell down her cheek.

"Honey why are you crying?" He asked her quickly, whipping away the tears on her cheeks and cupping her face.

"I'm happy" she whispered smiling. Jacob grinned and pressed his lips to hers, there mouths working together. She moaned when his tongue met hers.

"Ness" he said when they finally pulled apart.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Want to come back to mine?" She looked up meeting his eyes and nodded, that was all he needed. Linking there fingers together and dragging her through the rest of the forest, she giggled in response. As they crossed the grounds of the camp, there were a couple people here and there but hardly any from when she first came here, and non of them even seemed to notice them. When they got to the steps leading up to Jacobs cabin, Jacob pulled her back to his lips, moving fast he walked backwards while still making out with her and fumbled for the door handle. Finally getting it open, they both fell into the house, and Jacob kicked the door closed behind them. They were against the wall by his front door, making out. His tongue was working with hers, making her go slightly weak at the knees for him.

"Jacob" she panted when they separated.

"Upstairs?" He asked and she nodded. Jacob smirked and through Renesmee over his shoulder, making her shriek and laugh as he took off upstairs to his bedroom.

When they got to his bedroom, Jacob dropped Renesmee down onto her feet and they both stared at each other.

"Ness, we don't have too" she stepped forward into his body and linked there fingers together.

"I want too" she whispered. Jacob grinned and there lips met again. Rensmees fingers where fumbling around with the buttons of his shirt, undoing them all. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders, she went for his belt while she went for the zip on her dress. After fumbling around with one another's clothes, they were both finally stood in there underwear, as they continued making out walking backwards for the bed. Jacob laid Renesmee down softly and hovered over her, placing kisses all over her chest and neck. Unclasping her bra, it fell open and he throwing it off the bed. Taking her nipple in his mouth, she arched her back and moaned.

"Oh... Jacob" she whispered in a broken moan, running her fingers through his hair. He hooked his fingers into her panties, and began pulling them down slowly, Renesmee lifted her ass up so he could get them off easier. Throwing them towards the other scattered clothes around the room, he began kissing down her body, as she watched him her breathing deep.

Kissing along her hips, he ran his tongue down to her inner thighs and kisses, nipped and licked her skin.

"Your so beautiful ness" he told her meeting her eyes. She giggled in response.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked smirking.

"Well, your telling me I'm beautiful while your... Down there" he grinned and kissed her thigh again.

"Well I think that every part of you is beautiful ness" he moved down and spread her lips. Diving down her licked and sucked on her heat making her arch her back and practically scream out.

"Holy... Fuck! Jacob!" She half yelled and moaned. He smiled a little but didn't stop working with his mouth, until she began shaking. Gripping the bed sheets and moaned out his name as she came.

"Oh fuck Jacob!... Jacob" she lay there panting, as a thin sheet of sweat covered her. Jacob crawled up her front and kissed her passionately.

"Was that good?" He asked grinning. She nodded.

"Very good" she breathed, he smiled and kissed her again. Her hands travelled down his torso until she hit the band of his boxers.

"These need to go" she told him with a smirk. He nodded in agreement, and sat up pushing them down. Renesmee leaned up on her elbows to see the... Thing in question and her eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"Ness... We don't have to do this, if you've changed your mind" he told her, noticing her look.

"No...no it's not that, really I want too. It's just um- is that going to fit?" He chuckled, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah ness, don't worry. It will fit" she nodded slowly, and he came back to kiss her again. Suddenly all worries she had where washed away and it was just him and her again.

"How do you want to do this ness?" He asked her. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Ever heard of the term 'like ripping of a bandaid?'" He chuckled and nodded.

"Just tell me to stop if I hurt you" he whispered in her ear. She half nodded when she felt him at her entrance. He hesitated for a moment looking In her eyes, but he didn't see any fear, only lust. He began pushing in slowly, and remembered what she said, so he pushed himself in fully. She gasped and dug her nails in his arms, as he ripped through her barrier.

"Oh baby... You ok?" He asked looking at her with concern. She nodded.

"Just give me a minute" he did as she asked, and after around five minutes she nodded.

"Okay Jacob, you can move" he did slowly, and it took a couple of thrusts before she began moaning slowly.

"Ness, are you ok?" She nodded, her eyes fluttering open.

"So ok" she breathed. That seemed to settle him because he began moving faster. Her hips meeting him at each thrust as they called out each other's names.

"Oh god ness! You feel so Good"

"Fuck Jacob!" She moaned, she felt herself getting close again and gripped onto his shoulders.

"Oh my god!" She moaned, arching her back as she came. Jacob wasn't far behind, shooting his seed inside her. They were both spent. He half collapsed on her and the bed as they both where breathing deeply. He slowly removed himself and flopped down next to her as they both panted.

"That was so amazing" he told her, she turned and grinned.

"Well not that I have much to go off, but I agree" she told him. He pulled her waist so she was curled up next to him. Resting her head on his chest, and wrapping her leg around his, sleep was becoming stronger and stronger. Jacob wrapped the covers around them and before they both knew it, sleep had taken over as they slept in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

***disclaimer***

**this chapter has got a few lemons In there but after this we will lay off them for a little while as the drama begins when the parents arrive home... I'm excited.**

**please review... Thanks xo**

* * *

><p>Renesmee stretched in bed and opened her eyes, meeting Jacobs very naked body. Oh god did we really do that? She thought to herself. Renesmee smiled to herself and then blushed as she remembered what her and Jacob did last night and how amazing it had been. She was content in just watching the handsome man in her life sleep, until her stomach rumbled. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and groaned slightly, oh man she was a bit stiff. It was mainly her thighs and stomach but maybe a little walking would do her some good. Renesmee put her underwear back on and then Jacobs white dress shirt from last night, doing up a few buttons and rolling the selves up she headed downstairs. Only to he startled by a man standing in the middle of Jacobs living room.<p>

"Jesus Christ!" She said her hand going over her fast beating heart.

"Oh I'm sorry luv, I didn't mean to scare you" the man said with a thick English accent.

"Yeah well you did" she walked down the rest of the steps and stared at the man.

"Ah... You must be Nessie" he said and she nodded.

"I figured, your all Jacob talks about... Im glad I can finally put a face to the name. However, it would maybe of been better if we'd met whilst you were wearing a little more" Renesmee blushed.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Forgive me luv. I'm Brodie, Jacobs second. Is he awake?" She frowned and shook her head.

"No, I'll um... Go and get him" she turned to walk back up stairs just as Jacob appeared on them, wearing a pair of black boxers. His eyes still half closed as he rubbed them and his hair... All sexed up.

"Ness?" He mumbled and then yawned as he met her at the bottom of the stairs. His arms wrapping around her waist and burrying his face in her hair.

"Um Jacob, you have a visitor" she told him. He lifted his head from her hair and frowned a little before shaking his head and moving further over to Brodie.

"Good morning Jacob, I'm sorry to disturb when your have company"

"It's fine. What do you want?"

"Just letting you know, patrols were clear last night. Everything seems to be going well for now"

"That's great Brodie, thanks. Listen I'm sorry to keep you from Rebecka any longer but could you pick my car up from la'venue? I had to leave it there last night. Few to many to drink" Brodie chuckled and met Renesmee's eyes over Jacobs shoulder then back to Jacob.

"I can see that" Jacob growled low, and Renesmee blushed hiding more behind Jacob.

"I didn't mean anything by it jake, I'm glad your happy" Jacob nodded and then Brodie excused himself and left.

"Why did you get up?... Weren't running out on me where you?" Jacob asked in a teasing voice.

"No of course I wasn't. I was hungry" Renesmee told him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh well I can solve that" he leaned down and pecked her lips. She released him as he went over to the kitchen and began cooking. Renesmee leaned against the kitchen units and watched Jacob cook some pancakes.

"What do you look for on patrols?" She asked.

"Mm.. Oh we just set them up to look for dangers and potential threats to the area. We circle forks and la push"

"So what are you looking for now? Brodie said 'for now'"

"The other pack. Like I said they'd be stupid to do anything but we have to keep an eye out, you never know" Renesmee nodded and watched Jacob.

"Why are you watching me?" He asked smirking as he mixed up the pancake mixture.

"Because I like watching you. I find you interesting, plus you look damn hot walking around like that" he raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Yeah?" She nodded.

"Mmhh" she said trailing her fingers across his chest. He shifted a little and cleared his throat.

"Well ness, you look good in my clothes. Proberly better than I do in them"

"Oh I don't know about that, you looked hot last night too"

"Right back at ya" he breathed. There faces inches apart now, his hands on her hips and her fingers trailing patterns on his abs.

"How hungry are you ness?" She shrugged with a smirk.

"I could wait" she said in a seductive tone. That was all Jacob needed, he picked her up around the waist and sat her on the kitchen table. Leaning back, Jacob ripped the shirt open, revealing her bra and bare stomach. There lips working together again, he hooked his fingers in the side of her panties and ripped them off before burying himself deep inside her as they both called out.

"Oh.. Oh... Fuck" Renesmee called out as her head hung back. Jacob was slamming into her with each thrust she was practically screaming.

"Your mine!" Jacob growled as he sucked on her neck.

"I'm yours" she breathed, hooking her legs around his waist and pulling him in even deeper. When they both came, Renesmee laid back on the table, panting and coming down off her high as Jacob fixed himself back into his boxers and pulled Renesmee to sit up.

"Well that was fun" he said with a smirk.

"Mmh, I've never had breakfast like that before" he chuckled and kissed her again.

"Want to go sit on the couch while I carry on making breakfast?" She nodded.

"I'll go when I can walk" she said waving him off. He laughed and scooped her up and brought her over to the couch.

"There you go"

"Oh such a gentleman" she said sarcastically and he chuckled going back over to the kitchen. Jacob cooked them both up pancakes and they sat on the couch as they ate, enjoying small talk with one another.

"So when do you have to leave?" Jacob asked with a hint of sadness.

"well my parents aren't home till tomorrow morning so tonight, unless you what me to leave earlier?"

"No!" Jacob said rather quickly making her chuckle.

"Ok, ok. I won't leave, so what's the plans today? Because as much as I enjoy it, if we stay here we'll proberly just end up having sex all day" Jacob laughed and dragged resnemee onto his lap.

"Well, I figured we could shower, and then we could go out. I know some of the pack want to meet you and if I introduce you now, slowly. The other females will be more understanding" Renesmee nodded slowly.

"That's sounds... Okay, however one problem. I'm not meeting your pack in my ripped panties and sexed up clothes from last night" Jacob laughed and Renesmee pouted.

"It's okay, I'll just call rebecka. Remember I told you about her, she's brodies mate. Shes about our size too"

"You sure she won't mind?" Renesmee asked a little worried.

"Course not, like I said I think you'll both get on great, her being human too. Plus she's been in your situation before when you first start dating a wolf, we tend to just rip rather than take things off slowly"

"Gee really? I hadn't noticed" she said sarcasticly, as she cast her eyes over into the kitchen to her torn up panties and some stray buttons of Jacobs now half ripped dress shirt which was hanging off her.

"Okay, so I'll call rebecka first" he said. He lifted Renesmee off his lap and took there dishes to the skin. Pulling out his phone he diled the number for brodies cabin.

_"Hey rebecka, Brodie isn't back yet is he?"_

_"Oh good. It's just Nessie spent the night-"_

_"Yes I've told her about you rebecka, listen-"_ Renesmee giggled as Jacob spoke to the other women down the phone. Maybe they would get on.

_"Listen! Can you please just bring her some fresh change of clothes"_

_"No didn't rip them all up! Geez"_

_"Okay thanks rebecka" _and then he hung up.

"Okay she's on her way" coming back to sit with Renesmee he groaned.

"God I don't know how Brodie puts up with her, I love that girl like a sister but she's damn annoying at times" Renesmee giggled.

"She can't be that bad"

"Oh you haven't met her yet ness" Renesmee nodded and leaned back in the couch. She was thinking about how this women and her possibly could be friends, it would he nice to have a human to spend time with and then she gasped.

"Jacob! I cannot meet this women in just a bra and a half ripped open shirt!" Jacob smirked.

"Ness trust me, she's seen much worse. She lives with a pack full of werewolves. What do you think happens when we shift? When we turn back were all fully clothed again?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well sorrrrry I'm not all high up on the Wolfy knowledge. But I still don't care, I can't meet her like this!" Jacob groaned and got off the couch, going Down the corridor by the understand cubord and coming back a few minutes later with a new shirt and some sweats.

"Here this ok?" She nodded and pecked his cheek.

"Your so sweet" she chimed as she changed into the clothes.

"I'm not, I'm just soft when it comes to you. You've got me wrapped around your little finger Nessie"

"Good" she grinned and sat back down with him now in clothes that made her less indecent.

"So when do you shift?" She asked. He chuckled, he knew she was going to ask after he mentioned it before, the question was only when.

"Well the more experienced wolves can shift whenever they want, but all the wolves have to shift when it's a full moon. It's horrible ness, bones cracking and skin shifting it's not nice to see. Also the human part gets pushed down and the wolf surfaces, it's not safe to be around the first hour or so after the shift" Renesmee's eyes looked a little worried so he hurried on.

"I'd never hurt you ness, me or the wolf. He recognises you as our mate. I can tell, he practically purrs when he sees you, I struggle to hold it in" giggled Renesmee moved further over to him.

"Your mate?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Well that's if you want to be our mate"

"So that's like a girlfriend huh?" He shrugged.

"Well I guess, more like life partner. Eternal lover" laughing Renesmee kissed his lips.

"I'd love to be your mate"

"Well were very happy about that" Jacob told her with a big grin. Just as there was a knock on the door. Once again Jacob frowned and shook his head, Renesmee ignored it as he went for the door.

"Hey jake" a small bubbly girl chimed as she skipped in the door. She was beautiful. Her hair was dark as was her skin, her lips were full and pink. Dark makeup surrounded her sparkling green eyes as they found Renesmee sat on the couch.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Rebecka gushed as she hurried over to Renesmee.

"You too" Renesmee was slightly nervous, she'd never been a very popular girl growing up. Maybe it was about time she made some new friends.

"Your just how Jacob described you" she said grinning.

"Oh yeah and how was that?" Renesmee raised her eyebrow and looked over at Jacob who was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"Don't worry hun, all good things. I hope you stick around. It will be great to have a girl to gossip with, don't get me wrong the women wolves are great but they don't have the same humour as us humans" rebecka said elowing Renesmee. Gee she sure had a lot of beans in her! Did she even stop for a breath?

"Rebecka" Jacob said, honestly it was more like a whine.

"Okay okay, I get it. You two are having cute couples time. Well I hope your around more often Nessie" Renesmee smiled, she was starting to become more and more use to that name every time someone said it. She loved the way Jacob said it though, it just rolled of the tip of his tongue.

"You too rebecka" Renesmee have her a warm smile as she skipped back out of the cabin and Jacob shut the door behind them.

"So a shower?" Jacob asked holding his hand out. Renesmee nodded, grabbing the bag that rebecka had brought her she followed Jacob upstairs taking his hand as he led her into the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

"Wow this is so nice!" She complimented. There was a huge walk in shower, more than enough room for two she noticed. There was a spa bath, which looked amazing too it wasn't a huge room but it was cosy, as was all of Jacobs house. Jacob switched on the water, and then turned to Renesmee, playing with the hem of her shirt. She smirked meeting his eyes.

"It's your shirt Jacob, do with it as you please" his eyes flashed amber again just like last night. She guessed he maybe liked this shirt because he chose to take it off her gentler than before, lifting it over her head. Helping her step out of the sweats and unhooking her bra. She pushed his boxers down so they were both stood there naked in his bathroom. He pulled her into the shower and under the hot water, as they both cleaned off. Rensmee couldn't help but notice Jacobs reaction again to her body. honestly, she was a little sore, going two rounds as they did takes it out of you a little so she decided she'd just give him a hand. Getting down on her hands and knees, she looked up at Jacob, his breathing hitched as he stared back down at her.

"Ness you don't-"

"I know" she said softly as she ran her hands over his thighs.

"But I want too. I'd of liked you to get rid of this a different way but honestly I'm a little sore" she told him as she blushed.

"Oh shit! Ness you should of told him, I wouldn't of done that this morning, at least not so forceful"

"Jacob it's okay, I enjoyed it. And it only hurts a little, not whilst were doing it I promise. Now let me help you with this" she leaned forward and licked the head of his "smaller" Jacob. Running her tongue along and all over his manhood, she took him into her mouth and began sucking, her head bobbing back and forth as the water from the shower fell between them, she could tell Jacob was trying his hardest to stop his hips from bucking but he was failing, she was just glad she wasn't gagging, somehow she thinks that may ruin the mood a little. Jacobs hands moved to her head as she continued on her movements.

"Oh god! Ness move, I'm gona cum!" She ignored him of course and continued. He tired to warn her again but she didn't budge and he came in her mouth. Relaxing back against the wall Renesmee stood up and smiled. Jacob opened his eyes and looked at Renesmee who was smirking slightly.

"You didn't move"

"Of course I didn't silly, if I am your as you say "eternal lover" than I better get use to tasting you. All of you" honestly that almost made Jacob hard again but he fought it off and hugged her.

"Your honestly amazing! I don't know what I did to find you" she giggled.

"Right place right time" he nodded in agreement and they finished there shower off together. Once they where out and clean, Renesmee grabbed her bag from last night and checked her phone one text message from Ryan. Great.

'_Having fun with lover boy? Or should I say lover wolf? Ha! I'm hilarious! Well don't worry about me sis! I fed myself like a good little boy and I even washed the dishes. Tell jake I said hey :-)'_ Renesmee grinned and shook her head. Putting her phone back in her bag and grabbing the spare hair tie that was in there she stood up holding the towel to her body as Jacob emerged from the bathroom.

"Ryan said hey" Jacob frowned again and looked at her confused.

"Did he call?"

"No he text me" Jacobs face softened and nodded.

"what's wrong?" She asked approaching him.

"It's nothing... Nothing"

"It's clearly something. Come on spill"

"Ness-"

"Don't ness me! Come on Jacob tell me" he groaned.

"Well... I'm not sure but I think your blocking me"

"Blocking you?" He nodded.

"Yeah, this morning Brodie was in the living room right? I should of smelled him as soon as I woke up, realised he was there but I didn't, I didn't even pick up his scent that he was close by or hear him taking. Then before when rebecka came I didn't hear her coming or smell her either. Just then when you said Ryan had said hey I thought he'd called but I didn't hear again. It's just odd ness, I'm not use to this"

"So you think that it's me causing this?" She asked frowning a little.

"I'm not sure, if you are it's not common I know that for sure"

"Why would I be blocking you?"

"I have no idea ness, maybe when we go out I'll ask some of the older wolves see if they have any idea" she nodded in agreement, not liking the fact Jacobs senses weren't as good when she was around, she wasn't even sure that was possible but they'd find out soon. She grabbed the bag rebecka had dropped off and looked inside it.

"Please tell me she have you something half decent?" Jacob asked groaning.

"Actually it's pretty decent, jeans and a plain t-shirt. I don't know what you where worried about. Oh look shoes too!" She said holding up a pair of flat black slip on shoes, luckily they were the correct size too. She didn't want to be walking around in her heels. Once they were both dressed, Renesmee put her hair up in a messy bun and gave her a spare tooth brush so she could clean her teeth before they left the house.

"Just stay close ok?" Jacob warned before they left the house.

"I won't be leaving your side Jacob. I promise" he smiled.

"Good" they shared a quick kiss before heading outside. There were people around everywhere mixed up in there own things and enjoying the sunny day they were having.

"How many people are in this pack?" Renesmee asked as she scanned over the people.

"Mmm.. I'll say around two hundred ish, I haven't really counted before" she nodded, and silently wondered how many of these two hundred women Jacob had slept with and how many of them currently wanted to kill her, not many she hoped. There was many children playing around giggling as they ran past the pair, some of the wolves bowed there head to Jacob and he nodded in appreciation.

"Oh Jacob was right, we are the same size" a high pitched voice came from Behind them. It was rebecka and Brodie.

"Yeah thanks again"

"No problem hon, like I said I want us to be friends" Renesmee grinned.

"Yeah me too" Brodie and Jacob both rolled there eyes but secretly they were both slightly happy.

"Jake your cars back, I put it behind your cabin mate" Jacob nodded.

"Thanks Brodie"

"So where are you going?" Rebecka asked as she practically swung of brodies arm.

"I um... Wanted to speak to some of the older wolves, I think I've got a slight problem" Brodie frowned.

"What is it?"

"Oh it's no threat or anything, it's just... It think ness is blocking me" brodies eyebrows hitched up to his hairline and rebecka frowned not understanding.

"Is she really? That's very rare Jacob" Brodie commented.

"Yeah I know, I'm not sure though I need to talk to them and find out"

"What do you mean she's blocking you?" Rebecka asked.

"I mean my senses aren't heightened like they should be when she's around, I can't hear or smell as good when she's close" Brodie then continued.

"It's very rare. It only happens when you find your ultimate mate. The person your suppose to be with forever. your whole body, sole and mind is so wrapped up around this one person that you cannot concentrate on anything but that one person when there around" Renesmee went wide eyed. Wow Jacob hadn't told her that but she kinda liked it. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him giving him a smile for reassurance.

"Do I block you?" Rebecka asked Brodie and he slightly froze.

"Um no. But I still love you unconditionally baby" she nodded but you could see the disappointment on her face.

"We could always test the theory now?" Brodie suggested.

"How?" Jacob asked.

"Could you pick up nessies scent easy?" Jacob nodded.

"Of course"

"Then I'll take her to the edge of the forest, see if you can pick out my scent too" Jacob shook his head.

"No. I can't let her out of my sight, there's to many dramatic she-wolves around her for my liking at the moment"

"Jake I won't let any harm come to her. I promise, but the elder wolves are going to suggest the same thing, so might as well do it with me where she's safe" Jacob frowned and eventually nodded, but Renesmee looked a little freaked out.

"Your okay, you'll only be gone for less than five minutes ok?" She nodded and he kissed her quickly. He let go of her hand and Brodie stepped forward. He wrapped an arm around Renesmee's waist and Jacob growled.

"Oh calm down" Brodie said smirking, he then ran at full speed to the edge of the forest just behind the first trees. Putting Renesmee down on her feet but keeping her close.

"So how long will this take?" She asked.

"Not long luv, just let Jacob try and scent us out" she nodded and waited patiently.

Jacob smelled up into the air, and couldn't pick up a damn sniff of Brodie. Damn it. Not that he wasn't happy he'd found his ultimate mate it's just he could of done keeping his scenes all the time.

"Nothing, come back" he muttered knowing Brodie would hear them. A few seconds later they were back and he was wrapping his arms around Renesmee.

"Nothing?" Brodie asked.

"Nope, I could smell ness, all ness but not you. You scent should of easily over powered hers, but it didn't" Brodie smirked and nodded.

"She's so blocking you mate" Jacob nodded squeezing Renesmee to him more.

"Oh I know" they said there goodbyes to the couple and continued on there walk when Renesmee spoke up.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Why?"

"For blocking you" he smiled and turned to face her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't apologise ness, finding you ultimate mate is pretty special. And I'm glad it's you, yeah I'm pretty pissed about my senses not being as good but there fine again when your not around, and if anything bad did happen, you wouldn't be anywhere near it I'd see of that. Therefore it doesn't matter really"

"Okay... Only if your sure?"

"Ness I'm one million percent sure ok?" He said grinning.

"Okay" she grinned back as they continued on there walk.

"Okay so these along here and all those are cabins for the wolves. Over there is our like community centre, it's where we host meetings and things. And that is our medical cabin"

"Why would you need a medical cabin? You heal fast right?" He nodded.

"Yeah... But it's more for when someone goes Into labour, or the humans and kids" she nodded.

"Can I see it?" He shook his head quickly.

"Why? If you want me to stick around, I should see where I'd be going for treatment right?"

"Yeah but ness... Okay remember when I told you about the wolf I'd been sleeping with? Alea?" He didn't mention her name but sure she thought to herself sarcastically with hint of jealousy.

"Yes?"

"She's like the doctor there"

"Ok. So your telling me if I ever needed a doctor I'd have to see... Alea?" Jacob was about to answer when a voice came from behind them.

"No because I wouldn't treat you" damn those scenes Jacob thought to himself.

"I'm assuming your Alea?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes and I'm assuming your his new bit?"

"She's more than that actually. And why wouldn't you treat her?" Jacob asked slightly growling.

"I'd get someone else to do it geez Jacob what the hell do you take me for! And what do you mean she's more?" Alea asked, her hand on her hip staring up at Jacob waiting for the answer. She was honestly gorgeous Renesmee thought to herself. Her hair was light and blonde as it cascaded halfway down her back. Her skin was fair and light and she was fairly skinny but not as curvy as Renesmee was. Her amber eyes also weren't as bright as Jacobs are.

"She's my number one Alea" Jacob told her softly.

"You mean she's-"

"Yeah" Jacob said cutting her off. Alea looked very shocked, her mouth open slightly.

"Oh... Well I'm still not treating her" she said getting her attitude back.

"Fine with me" Renesmee muttered to herself receiving a glare from the female wolf.

"You always know where I am if times get tough Jake. Bye" she called as she walked away from them, Jacob was growling as she walked away. Renesmee couldn't help but smirk as she tried to sway her hips but it really wasn't working, she didn't have any hips to do it properly.

"It's okay Jacob" Renesmee said pulling Jacob out of his death stare.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I mean the first meeting with your... Ex lover? Is now over how much worse can It get right?" He chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You amaze me ness" she giggled as they carried on there tour. Renesmee spent the whole day with Jacob and his pack, she met some more people and they were all a lot friendlier than Alea was, maybe being around here wouldn't be so bad after all she thought to herself. At around 8pm Jacob drove her home.

"I'll try and call you tomorrow ok? I'm gona miss you" she told him and he nodded.

"I'm gona miss you too ness, and I'll be waiting by my phone" she grinned and kissed him before she left, the kiss was passionate and held desire.

"Ok I have to go, bye Jacob" she said pressing one, two, three more kisses to his lips before hoping out of the car and giving him a wave as she headed for the house. Jacob drove away and she unlocked the door and let herself in. Closing it behind herself and leaned against the door and grinned like a silly school girl with a crush.

"Renesmee" a voice came from in front of her, she looked forward and met two angry eyes.

"Mom" she squeaked...


	9. Chapter 9

***disclaimer***

**oh fun the parents are home...**

**review please... Xo**

* * *

><p>"And where have you been Renesmee?"<p>

"Out" Renesmee told her simply, before heading to the kitchen

"Out where?"

"With a friend, does it matter?"

"Yes it does matter! You didn't come home last night, and your only trailing in now at almost nine pm"

"How do you know I never came home last night?" Renesmee asked, her head snapping up from inside the refrigerator.

"You may have your brother lying for you but I can get some things out of him"

"Where is Ryan?" Renesmee asked trying to change the subject.

"In his room, he is being punished for lying for you"

"Oh mom!" Renesmee moaned "seriously, just leave him out of this"

"No! We brought you both up not to lie! I leave for a week and you've gone of the rails!"

"I've hardly gone of the rails mom, geez I slept out one night, it's not the crime of the century"

"It is when your 'sleepover' was with a boy"

"Oh come on! Mom I'm 18 I'm not a kid" Renesmee snapped before filling her glass with water from the sink and taking a sip.

"Your still too young Renesmee! Have you been sleeping with him?" Renesmee chocked on her water, spitting it out of her mouth.

"I'm guessing by your reaction that's a yes" Renesmee tried to ignore her mother and barged past her and headed for the stairs.

"Who is he Renesmee? More importantly, how old is he and when did you meet him?"

"Why does if matter?" Renesmee asked when she reached the top of the stairs.

"Because it does! Your still a child and I'm your mother"

"I'm hardly a child, I'm 19 this year, just let me grow up!" Renesmee snapped again before going in her room with her mom hot on her tail.

"And what is that!" Her mother barked. Renesmee was confused and turned to look in the mirror, noticing the love mark she had on her neck.

"Nothing" she muttered bringing her hair around.

"Renesmee! I'd get something to cover that up it makes you look like a whore!"

"Excuse me!" Renesmee yelled "I, mother am no whore! I've slept with one person and that person was my boyfriend!"

"Oh so he's your boyfriend now is he? Wait till your father hears that one" Bella was chuckling to herself shaking her head.

"Where is dad anyways?"

"Out! Looking for you! I might add" Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Who is he?" Bella said putting her hand on her hip.

"Maybe I don't want to introduce him to my nutcase family yet!" Bella looked pained to hear her daughter say that but shook it off quickly.

"Oh but your brothers met him though hasn't he? I know he's been here while we've been away Renesmee" Renesmee cast her eyes over past her mothers shoulder to see her brother in his own doorway, he mouthed he was sorry and she nodded. Knowing he proberly tried his best, he did In fact say he liked Jacob.

"If you don't tell me Renesmee in the next five minutes your grounded"

"Oh come on! You can't be serious! You can't ground me I'm a frickin' adult!"

"While you live under my roof I'll do as I please"

"Well maybe I should move out then"

"Oh and where are you going to go? Lover boys?!"

"I could! He'd never turn me away"

"Of course he wouldn't, if your giving him sex!" Bella and Renesmee where screaming at one another. Renesmee was shocked to see her mother be so mean and horrible about her first boyfriend, she'd always hoped this moment would be personal between her and her mom, where they could chat and discuss about her relationship not a screaming fest in her bedroom.

"Why won't you tell me who it is Renesmee?" Bella asked slightly softer than before, but the rage was still there.

"I don't see why it matters" Renesmee said once again as the front door slammed shut.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Up here" she called down and Renesmee heard her father coming up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Where have you been!" He yelled looking at Renesmee, but before she had chance to speak her mother stepped in.

"She's been at her 'boyfriends'"

"What!? You don't have a boyfriend! Who is he?"

"She won't tell me who it is, however I did get out of her that she's been satisfying him" and that's all it took, Edward came marching for his daughter. Renesmee tried to turn so he didn't meet her but she wasn't fast enough, catching her wrist Edward pulled his daughter In front of him, it was fair to say she was a little frightened, her father did scare her when he was mad, her mother not so much.

"Who is he!" Edward barked in his daughters face.

"Get off me!" She yelled pulling out of his hold.

"Who is he Renesmee!?"

" .me" she yelled again, Edward did released her but with a little too much force and she stumbled backward, falling on the floor. Her mother did gasp but didn't make any attempt to help her up. Ryan was now in the room too looking horrified.

"I'll give you one last chance Renesmee! Tell me who it is" Renesmee looked up meeting her fathers eyes, she had tears in her eyes but reminded strong, she wasn't about to tell her mother and father everything with them acting like this she needed them calm before she said anything.

"No!" She yelled. Edward practically growled at her in anger and looked as if he was about to hit her but he didn't get far enough. Ryan ran in front of his sister.

"It's a wolf!" He yelled, making Edward and Bella go wide eyed.

"Ryan!" Renesmee cried on the floor.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but I won't have them yelling at you and hurting you" Ryan didn't look down at his sister but he reached for her hand and she took it.

"A wolf?" Edward repeated through gritted teeth.

"Who!" Bella screamed. When Renesmee didn't answer, Bella marched over, she gripped her daughters arms and pulled her to look at her.

"Who Renesmee!"

"His name is Jacob" Ryan said sounding exhausted, once again because his sister didn't answer. Bella dropped Renesmee's arms and stumbled back, like she was gasping for air.

"Edward" Bella gasped. Edward looked just as shocked like he'd seen a ghost or something.

"You won't see him again" Edward told her, in a normal voice.

"But-" Renesmee began but he cut her off.

"You won't Renesmee!" He began waking out of her room with Bella practically clinging to him.

"I'm not a child, you can't make me" she yelled standing up again.

"I'm not discussing this anymore Renesmee! If I have to lock you in this room I will. You will not see that mutt again!" He father said and then left, Ryan reached for his sisters hand but she flinched away.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I'm not mad at you, I just want to be alone" he nodded and left her alone closing the door behind him. Renesmee collapsed to the floor in tears. This was not how it should of gone, her parents should of been understanding and happy for her not forbidding her to ever see Jacob again! She wasn't just going to stop seeing him, she couldn't stop! She needed him and he needed her! If her parents thought they would stop her from seeing him they had another thing coming.


	10. Chapter 10

***disclaimer***

**let the drama commence.**

**please review. **

* * *

><p>When Renesmee woke up she was laying on her bed in the same clothes as yesterday, her eyes where sore from crying so much and her head was aching for the constant headache she had. Checking the time she seen it was only 8.03am. She wasn't going to give up without a hellish fight, she couldn't just never seen Jacob again, it was out of the question. She didn't have time to shower, so she did her morning routine quickly and dressed in some running clothes, perfect excuse to leave the house right? Tying her hair back and putting on her jogging shoes, she quietly left her bedroom and creeped down the stairs, hoping everyone was still asleep and she could just sneak out without anyone noticing. She turned the key in the lock and quietly pulled open the door.<p>

"Don't even think about it Renesmee!" She spun around to see her mother standing there. God she almost looked as bad as Renesmee did when she woke up this morning.

"I'm only going out for a run"

"Like hell you are! Get back inside now!"

"When are you going to stop controlling me? You've got to understand mom I'm 18! I'm old enough to decided my own future therefore I can decide who I will or will not be spending time with"

"I won't see you with those things Renesmee!"

"There wolves mom. There normal people just like us, Jacob wouldn't hurt me"

"Don't mention his name! He's taking advantage of you Renesmee! Stop being a stupid naïve little girl!" Renesmee was shocked her mother was being so hurtful, this wasn't how this was suppose to happen.

"You can't stop me" Renesmee told her simply.

"Oh yes I can!" And before Renesmee could redgester what was happening, her mother pushed the front door fully shut and locked it taking the key out.

"You won't be leaving the house again today Renesmee. Also for the time being you won't be leaving the house alone. I can't trust you" Renesmee glared at her mother.

"He'll come and look for me, I hope you realise that. And when he does I'll be sure to go with him" she turned to walk back upstairs.

"I'd like to see you try" Renesmee turned and glared at her mother once more before stomping her way back upstairs and slamming her bedroom door. Who did her mom think she was trying to cut her off from the world? Yeah well she's going to find a way to get out of here today! She thought to herself. Stripping off she went straight into her shower and tried to wash away all those bad memories. She missed Jacob, she needed to be with Jacob. She wasn't even sure she could function properly without him now. And she knew he needed her too. She was his ultimate mate after all. When she got out, she dressed in some skinny jeans and a hoodie. Drying her hair she let it fall down in her curls. When she sat there trying to find a way to get out of the house there a was knock at the front door. Maybe it's Jacob! She thought to herself, but then she heard her mother greeting whoever it was and we all know her mom wouldn't be welcoming if he turned up. She flopped down onto her bed and screamed into her pillow in frustration.

"Ren?" She spun around to see a very sheepish looking nahuel in her doorway.

"What do you want?" She asked shocked sitting up.

"Your mom called me, told me what happened. I came for moral support"

"No. You came to try and talk some sense into me, well it's not going to happen"

"You can't be serious about him ren. He's a wolf" nahuel closed her bedroom door and came further into the room.

"Why is everyone so held up on the fact he's a wolf! So frickin' what!"

"He could hurt you ren, we all know there dangerous"

"He wouldn't ever hurt me"

"And you know that for a fact?" Nahuel snapped.

"Yes I do! There good people! Everyone's just afraid of what they don't know! He's a good man"

"Good man or not, your never going to see him again ren. I'm sorry and I know this is going to hurt but your moms not going to let you leave here"

"Why do you even care?" Renesmee snapped! She hadn't forgotten she hadn't heard from him in a while.

"Because I'm your best friend"

"Ha! Some friend" she spat leaving nahuel shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't tried to speak to me since your party, you didn't even speak to me there! If I really am your friend why haven't you even text me"

"I've been dealing with some stuff, but I'm here to help you now ren" nahuel said taking her hand.

"I don't need your help now. There's nothing to help!" She snatched her hand away.

"That wolfs got under your skin" nahuel mumbled.

"He has a name! It's Jacob! And Maybe you should just go. I don't need your pity"

"It's not pity ren" he said softly. Getting frustrated again Renesmee snapped at him.

"Why are you even here? I don't need you"

"Because your my bestfriend Renesmee" Renesmee got off her bed and walked over to the door and opening it.

"Yeah well I'm not exactly BFF material anymore you should move on" nahuel sighed and got of the bed walking over to the door.

"You always know where I am if you need me ren"

"I won't" she said simply and closed the door behind her. She was so mad. Why must everyone judge Jacob? They hadn't even met him. He was a good man and would never hurt her? Why wouldn't they all just see him how she seen him? Even Ryan had come around to the idea of them both. Renesmee was getting herself more and more worked up the more she paced her bedroom. Having enough she opened her window as far as it would go and climbed out onto the porch roof, risking it she jumped off landing on her feet. She wasn't going to lie, it hurt but she was ok. She took off on a fast walk away from her house and towards the edge of the woods where she could easily get to Jacobs camp from there. It was still pretty early just after 10am so there wasn't a lot of people around. Once she reached the forest she slowed down slightly and began on the trail to the camp. She thought that most people must just use this trail since the path was easily seen in the ground. She was a little nervous about walking straight to Jacobs houses with all the wolves around but they knew in a way that she was important to Jacob and hopefully she wouldn't have to talk to any of them on her way there.

When she reached the edge of the forest she could see Jacobs house easily, maybe around 500feet away, okay simple. Stepping out of the forest and onto the large piece of land she began walking quickly over to Jacobs cabin. She could hear the voices of some of the other wolves close by.

"Excuse me miss" ignore them Renesmee she thought to herself.

"Leave her she was here with Jacob yesterday" yes I was she thought again.

"Was she? I didn't see here" the other men were getting closer and closer as she ran to his front door and started banging on it. She wasn't just going to walk in unannounced.

"Wha-" Jacob opened the door looking sleepy and confused to see Renesmee today. She barged past him and into the house.

"And good morning to you too little miss I'm-on-a-mission" he half turned around to see Renesmee pacing up and down the kitchen with a angry look across her face, just as three of the his guard wolves ran to his front door.

"I'm sorry Jacob, we tried to stop her" one of the younger one said to him, Jacob nodded once and turned to face him.

"It's ok. And for future reference non of you will ever stop her from coming here. Make sure you all know that" the three wolves nodded quickly.

"Yes Jacob, apologies miss" Renesmee nodded slightly and Jacob closed the door and turned to his mate who was currently pacing up and down looking a cross between angry and terrified.

"Ness, what's wrong?"

"It's them! Who the hell do they think they are?!"

"Who?" Jacob asked walking over to her.

"My parents!" She yelled.

"They came home?"

"Oh they came home alright! Last night when I got In, they came home early. And I got both barrels. Mom was screaming asking me where I'd been and who I was with but I didn't tell her, I was going to but she was so angry I didn't want to tell her there and then. My dad came home and she told him I'd been with a guy and I'd been 'pleasuring him' he flew off the rails, I actually think he was going to hit me" Renesmee told him as suddenly it all hit her what had actually happened last night, she almost broke down but was pulled out if it by Jacob growling and shaking when he found out what her father had done.

"But Jacob he didn't. I promise he didn't lay a hand on me. Well he did but he only grabbed my wrist, it didn't hurt me though I promise. Ryan stopped him. He told him that you were a wolf and then my mom lost it, screaming at me to find out your name. Once again Ryan told her and she well she looked like she was going to loose it, like break down at any moment. Dad had to practically carry her out of the room but not before they told me I wasn't aloud to see you anymore"

"They can't do that ness" she nodded.

"I know Jacob! I know. I'm not gona let them trust me" and suddenly the tears surfaces and she broke down In tears. Jacob caught her comforting her and rubbing her back.

"Can we just lay down? I just need you right now?" She whispered into his chest. He nodded and carried her over to the couch, laying down and Renesmee cuddling into his chest as she silently cried. He carried on the soothing rubs over her back and kissing her forehead. After laying in silence for almost an hour Renesmee finally spoke up.

"Are you taking advantage of me? Because I'm a stupid naïve little girl" Jacob looked shocked and hurt that she would even think some thing like that.

"Ness! Of course I'm not. I would never do that to you Nessie, I want to be with you and your not a stupid naïve little girl okay! Did your mom say this to you?" She nodded.

"Yeah this morning when I tired to leave. They locked me in the house Jacob, I had to climb out of the window"

"Are you serious?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Yeah" she laughed a little

"Are you ok? Your not hurt?" His eyes searching her body.

"No. No I'm okay, physically sure mentally I'm a little worn out" he pulled her tighter to him and planted little kisses all over her face.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you Nessie"

"Don't be sorry it's not you fault"

"Yeah but if I'd just left you alone-"

"No Jacob don't! I'm so happy right now, and that's because of you. You make me who I've always wanted to be not my parents little angel"

"Really?" She nodded smiling.

"Really" she whispered and kissed his lips. Jacob began Kissing her back and sitting up on the couch with Renesmee straddling his waist. He licked her lips pleading for entrance and she compelled by opening her mouth and letting his tongue work with hers. Just as Jacobs hands travelled to the hem of her shirt they both abruptly pulled away when a voice boomed from outside.

"Jacob black give me back my daughter!" Renesmee and Jacob met eyes and she looked scared and shocked. Jacob jumped off the couch and Renesmee followed him. He opened his front door to see an angry Pissed off man crossing the filed towards the cabins. Renesmee by passed Jacob and ran towards her father.

"Dad stop!" She put her hands on his chest and attempted to push him backwards but it didn't work. Jacob was fast behind her and stopped abruptly.

"Dad?" He said confused.

"Your coming with me Renesmee" he grabbed her hand and began pulling her away.

"Get of me" she screeched pulling her hand out of his hold.

"Edward?" Jacob said looking confused staring at he face he hoped he'd never have to see again.

"Mutt" Edward hissed making Jacob growl. The Loud attention had gotten some of Jacobs packs attention and they were all close by ready to back there alpha up at any time.

"Dad just go! I don't want you here" Renesmee told him as the tears fell from her eyes again.

"Dad?... What?" Jacob said totally confused and shaking his head. Before Renesmee got chance to say anything a women ran from the forest towards Renesmee and Edward.

"Renesmee! What are you doing!" She yelled attempting to grab her daughter.

"Staying away from you two is what I'm doing!" She threw back. Bella then looked up meeting the eyes of her old flame.

"Bella" he breathed. For the first time in 18years her name left his lips again and he could see her face.

"Your sick you know that!" She snapped "want to tell me what the hell your doing with my daughter?!"

"Daughter?" Jacob repeated "Bella, Edward... Daughter? Oh god. Renesmee... Renesmee Cullen. Why didn't I know that?" He mumbled to himself as his brain came to terms with the news he'd been dating and having sex with his ex girlfriends daughter.

"How do you know each other?" Renesmee asked frowning.

"Maybe we should take this inside" Jacob said looking around and seeing the attention they had gotten.

"Yeah I agree" Renesmee said looking confused between Jacob and her parents. So they all headed back into Jacobs cabin, not without getting a few odd glances from around the camp of course.

"Someone better start explaining" Renesmee snapped as soon as the door closed.

"On the contrary Renesmee, how about you start explaining why you snuck out of the house!" Bella said not meeting Jacobs eyes.

"To see Jacob obviously!" She snapped "now explain" she said in an angry voice.

"Renes-" Bella began but Jacob held her hand up.

"I think this should come from me" she looked up finally meeting eyes with Jacob and nodded.

"Hurry up and start explaining or I'm leaving here!" Renesmee warned again.

"Nessie, remember when I told you about the first women I ever loved?" He asked quietly. She nodded waiting for him to continue until it suddenly all clicked in her head. Oh god it was her mom! It makes sense the way her mom reacted when she found out his name. Jacob was actually 33 years old even though he looked only around 25, and her mom was 35 it made sense but she didn't want it too. Getting pulled out of her thoughts was Jacob saying her name.

"Renesmee, look I know-"

"My mom?" He gulped and nodded.

"Ness-"

"I think I'm gona be sick" she confessed, Jacob looked pained. Bella looked torn and well Edward looked pleased obviously due to the fact Renesmee and Jacob looked asif they were over.

"Did you know?" She squeaked looking up at Jacob and he shook his head quickly.

"No. I literally found out five minutes ago" she nodded and began pacing up and down when she finally looked over at her mom and dad.

"This makes so much sense now. Oh god" tears began rolling down her cheeks she ran her hands through her long hair. Jacob walked over to her and tired to take her hand but she snatched it away.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, her hand covering her mouth as her lip trembled.

"Renesmee-" her mother began.

"Shut up!" Renesmee yelled, she was trying to get all her thoughts together. Her boyfriend, her mate had been in a relationship with her mother, he'd kissed her mom, held her, had sex with her. Renesmee gaged at the thought.

"I didn't feel an ounce for her what I feel for you ness. I've never felt like this before. it's you" Jacob said and she looked up meeting his eyes, he looked so upset.

"Talk to us honey" Bella said Renesmee's head snapped over to her.

"What do you expect me to say? I'm not exactly clued up on what to do when your werewolf boyfriend has fucked your mom" she spat.

"Renesmee" her mother said in shock.

"Get over it" she bit. Renesmee gathered her thoughts and decided she needed to talk to Jacob. Alone. Without her mother or father there listening in.

"Leave" she said looking over to them.

"What?" Edward barked.

"You heard me. Leave"

"Absolutely not Renesmee! Say goodbye to Jacob your coming home with us!"

"Didn't you just hear me!" She yelled "I said leave! If you don't I'll get Jacob to order his wolves to escort you both away. Now leave" Bella nodded and grabbed Edwards hand.

"Come on Edward" Bella ushered her husband out of the room closing it behind her. Renesmee let out a shaky sigh and walked over to the couch and sat down putting her head in her hands.

"Ness honey" Jacob came over and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"I'm so so sorry baby. I swear I didn't know she was your mom"

"I believe you" Renesmee whispered finally looking up at Jacob with tears in her eyes.

"You do?" She nodded.

"Yeah"

"Oh god ness I don't know what to say"

"Me either" she confessed and stood up walking around a little.

"Where do you think this leaves us?" She asked.

"Somewhere I hope. I can't loose you ness" Jacob told her as he also stood up.

"I just... I can't get it out of my head you and her. It makes me feel sick!"

"It was a long time ago Nessie. She's nothing to me now, if I'm honest I hardly remember it anyways it was before I turned"

"It still happened though" she snapped.

"If I could turn back time ness I would but I can't! And I don't want to loose you damn it! Were just gona have to work through things"

"What if we can't?" She squeaked as the thought of loosing Jacob dawned on her.

"Well I'm going to make us ness! I'm not going to loose you do you hear me? I can't loose you! Were going to be okay Nessie! Say it where going to be ok!"

"Fine!" She said turning to face him fully.

"Good, because I love you" she was shocked for a moment or so but then she realised something.

"Oh yeah? Well I love you too"

"That's the first time we've ever said that"

"Yes it is"

"I really want to kiss you now!"

"Well hurry up Jacob" Jacob crossed the room, his body colliding with hers his arms round her waist as hers went around his neck and there lips met.

**_#####_**

**_Okay some of you might think I've made Renesmee forgive Jacob far to early but the drama isn't over with the little love triangle yet. And how cute they love each other. Please review thank you_**

**_Xo_**


	11. Chapter 11

***disclaimer***

**hi all, please review again. Also anyone who's also reading my other story 'finding love:nina's story' I will update that again before this week is over I'm just finding this story easier to write at the moment but I will finish them both I promise**

**Thanks xo**

* * *

><p>Renesmee and Jacob were sat on the floor in his kitchen, up against the work units as they talked through everything that had just happened. Both of them having to come to terms with finding out the truth.<p>

"So your actually a Cullen"

"Yeah... I thought you already knew" he shook his head.

"Nope. I don't know why it didn't occur to me that I didn't know your surname, I guess I didn't find it very important"

"Yeah I get that" she told him. His fingers were trailing up and down her arm in a soothing way, she figured he kinda needed the contact right now, afraid he was going to loose her.

"I mean it you know ness, I do love you" she smiled softly.

"Yeah I know, I love you too" he returned her smile.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that ness"

"A lot I'm guessing" he nodded.

"Sooo... You and my mom" Jacob groaned.

"Ness don't-"

"I have to know Jacob, if I don't I'm going to think the worst" sighing he nodded.

"I don't feel anything for her anymore ness, when I seen her before it was looking into the eyes of a stranger. She's nothing to me. This may sound harsh but the day she changed her name she died to me" Renesmee nodded.

"I get that I suppose. It is a little weird that you've had sex with her though" Jacob cringed slightly.

"I know ness. And can I please say ness that you, are the best sex I've ever had. All the women I've been with you are the single most best and meaningful sex I've ever had and now I'm With you I'll never know another women"

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Of course ness. You are the only women I ever want between my sheets" Renesmee smiled and blushed slightly.

"That's good to know Jacob, but seriously what are we going to do? The second I set foot back in that house there not going to let me leave again without a chaperone and we all know my dads going to be on a hell mission to keep us apart" Jacob tightened his hold on her hand.

"There not going to do that ness you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because your going to come and live here... Therefore they can't stop you. your 18, your old enough to make your own decisions" Renesmee went slightly wide-eyed gaping at him.

"What?"

"You heard me, move in"

"I don't know Jacob"

"Oh come on ness it will be great, you know it would" thinking for a moment she spoke up with a proposition.

"Okay how about I stay here tonight, tomorrow I'll call my mom. See how her and dad are dealing with this if they've come to terms we'll wait a little longer before 'making a nest' if not you've got yourself a new roommate Jacob" he smiled at her.

"Okay deal" she grinned and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"My butts going numb. Plus I have to go to the bathroom" Jacob nodded and she smiled before heading up the stairs. Jacob also stood up and opened the freezer looking for something to eat, with all the drama going on this morning he hadn't even eaten. He still had bed hair. And was only wearing a pair of sweats he slept in last night. Wow so much had happened before 1pm in the afternoon. Finding some burgers and oven fries he piled them onto a baking tray and set the cooker up for them to be made when there was a loud banging on the front door. Damn it if it's this Edward or Bella again! He screamed in his head as he pulled open the door to see a very pissed off looking rebecka and Brodie following her clearly trying to calm her down.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She screeched looking straight at Jacob.

"Excuse you?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bex you can't just talk like that!" Brodie scolded as he tried to pull his mate away.

"Actually I can talk any way I want! He's not my alpha. Jacob, Nessie was a good sweet girl! Hell she's so young what the hell did you do to her?" Rebecka asked yelling.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob said confused.

"Don't kid me Jacob! Everyone seen your huge argument with her and her parents outside! You've now lost the best damn thing that ever walked into your life and now your going to go back to being a total and complete jackass!" Jacob was a little angry and shocked to be spoken to like this.

"Rebecka" Brodie said his mouth hanging open in shock.

"What's going on?" A voice came from the staircase. Everyone turned to see Renesmee stood there with a confused look across her face.

"Oh Nessie!" She yelled and ran up the stairs hugging her. Renesmee was slightly taken back by the hug but patted her back.

"Hey Becca"

"But I... I thought you guys had broke up?" Renesmee and Jacob shared a look and smirked at one another.

"There's been some developments in the relationship yes but there just something's that you just can't risk loosing" Renesmee told her as she smiled at Jacob.

"Right back at you babe"

"Oh" rebecka said with a confused frown on her face. Brodie was stood in the doorway shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry about her Jacob, she heard some of the wolves and there was no stopping her"

"Clearly" Jacob said with a sarcastic tone.

"So you two are good?" Rebecka asked with hope.

"Yeah" Renesmee said meeting Jacobs eyes "where good"

"Soo..." Renesmee began "what was that about my mate being a 'total and complete jackass?'" Renesmee asked as she walked down the stairs to stand next to Jacob.

"Um... Oh er- nothing. Jacobs not a jackass never has been, he's great" Renesmee giggled as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"So... If you are still together what happened before?" Rebecka asked.

"Well-"

"Umm-"

"Okay how about I tell you tomorrow? I'll need someone to come and help me pack up my things at my moms if I have to move in here"

"Your moving in?" Rebecka squealed.

"Maybe. Calm down"

"Ness if your going back there I'm coming with you" Jacob said firmly.

"No your not. How do you think there going to react if I take you back there? I have to keep calm and cool as possible tomorrow Jacob. Rebecka will be perfect to take, we can just get my things and leave"

"Ness-"

"Jacob this is my decision so please just support it" she told him putting a hand on his chest. He sighed and nodded.

"That's of course if you want to help?"

"Of course I do! Were going to be real neighbours" rebecka said clapping. I wonder what she's going to think when she tells her the real reason she's moving in with Jacob tomorrow Renesmee thought to herself.

"Okay so I'll let you know in the morning alright?" Rebecka nodded not getting the hint that Renesmee and Jacob needed some alone time but Brodie did thank god.

"Come on luv, you can talk to Nessie tomorrow"

"Oh okay" she said before taking brodies hand.

"I'm glad your still together" she said at the doorway.

"Me too" Jacob said smiling and closing the door behind them. Jacob turned to Renesmee and as soon as they made eye contact they both burst out laughing.

"Well that was interesting" she said through the laughter.

"Yeah... I can see she's quiet attached to you already"

"Yeah me too" Renesmee grinned, she was happy to finally have a girl best friend.

"So food?" Jacob asked as the timer went off on the oven. They spent the day watching movies on Netflix and at around 8pm Jacob ran her a bath so she could unwind from her day. He did think about asking her if he could join but Maybe that would he pushing it a little, if she wanted him in there with her then she would of said obviously. Before she had a bath she texted Ryan to tell her parents she wasn't coming home tonight and she'd call in the morning. Once she was fully relaxed again she changed into one of Jacobs shirts which was more like a dress on her and they curled up in bed together.

"I love you ness" Jacob whispered into the darkness as she tangled herself around him.

"I love you too Jacob" she whispered back planting one small kiss on his torso before sleep overtook them both.

####

The next morning when they woke up Jacob made pancakes and they shared a very innocent shower together, only cleaning was involved. Much to Jacobs disappointment but he was okay with it because Renesmee was still coming to terms with the him and her mom. When changed back into her clothes she pulled out her phone and dild her moms number while sitting on Jacobs bed crossed legged and he stood In the doorway for moral support.

_"Rensmee!"_

_"Hi"_

_"Why didn't you come home?"_

_"Why do you think?"_

_"Well are you going to come home now?"_

_"That depends"_

_"On?"_

_"Are you going to let me carry on seeing Jacob? Accept that I'm in a relationship with him and that we love each other?"_ There was silence for a few moments.

_"No"_

_"Then I'm not coming home"_

_"Renesmee you can't be serious"_

_"Oh I'm very serious mom. Jacob is my future and I love him. I'm giving you a chance to be involved in our lives it's your call mom"_

_"I don't want to see you waste your life away with him Renesmee"_

_"Then I'm leaving"_

_"And I Assume he's taking you in?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart Renesmee. I've tired to warn you"_

_"He won't"_

_"Whatever you say"_

_"I'll be there later for my things. I'll try and avoid you both, I can't take anymore arguing mother"_

_"Okay"_ and then the line went dead. Renesmee dropped the phone down in front of it and stared at it in shock.

"Ness" Jacob said coming over and crouching by the bed.

"Looks like you getting a new house buddy" he sat on the bed and pulled her into his side hugging her.

"Oh sweetie, you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just shocked I suppose. I honestly don't think I could ever turn my back on my own daughter no matter what Jacob"

"Me either ness, I suppose some people are just different" she nodded.

"Yep" he laid back on the bed and she curled into his side, she didn't cry. She wasn't sure she could cry anymore, there was simply no tears left to shed. This was her life now she'd made her bed and now she had to lie in it. After cuddling with Jacob for a while she decided enough was enough and it was time to get the ball rolling no point waiting around. She sat up and got off the bed.

"Can you call rebecka? I think I have some packing to do" he nodded and sat up.

"You sure about this ness?"

"Never been more sure about anything in my life" Jacob smiled slightly and pulled his phone out and called rebecka while Renesmee went and fixed her hair in the mirror.

"She's on her way ness"

"Good" she turned around with her hands on her hips.

"So, you going to clean me some drawers out?" She asked smirking.

"It would be my pleasure" she smiled, walked over and cupped his face.

"I love you Jacob black" grinning he pecked her lips.

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen" Renesmee smiled a little and stepped away.

"I'll change that one day you know"

"What?" She asked her head shooting up.

"Your surname. You won't be a Cullen forever, you'll be a black"Renesmee was giggling and blushing.

"Is that a proposal Jacob?"

"No" her face dropped a little.

"oh"

"Just not yet, were dealing with enough shit at the moment without planning a wedding too. Soon though nessie, I promise one day your going to be a black"

"That sounds nice" she told him honestly and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back towards the bed and catching his lips with hers. He traced her lips seeking entrance and she granted it by opening her mouth. When there tongues met she moaned as his hands travelled up her shirt towards her bra. And then there was a knock at the door. Good timing! Jacob screamed to himself. Renesmee shot up off the bed and straightened out her clothes.

"Coming" she yelled. Jacob got off the bed and gripped her waist again.

"Behave" she scolded smacking his hands away.

"Fine. But we" he said Motioning between them "Will continue this later"

"Oh yeah is that a promise?" She breathed brushing herself to him.

"Defonatily" he growled as there was another knock at the door again.

"Come on" she took his hand and pulled him down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi" rebecka said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Hello" Renesmee said more cheerful tone.

"Your oddly happy under the circumstances"

"I can't dwell on the past, I have to look forward to the future and that starts today. I've asked my mom to accept this and she won't and I know my dad won't therefore I'm leaving"

"Your such a strong person ness" Renesmee smiled and shrugged.

"I try" she turned around and kissed Jacob quickly.

"I'll call you on my way back ok?" He sighed and nodded.

"I'd wish you'd just let me come"

"I know. But I want as little arguing as possible now Jacob"

"Wait... How are you getting back with all your things"

"I have a car Jacob" she said laughing.

"You do?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty old and doesn't work very well but it will get us back here so it's fine" he shrugged.

"I can fix it" she grinned.

"I know okay we have to really go now. I love you"

"Love you too Nessie" he called as they closed the door behind them. They began the stroll to Renesmee's house as Renesmee began to explain everything that had happened. Starting with Jacobs story, him loving this girl and she broke his heart. Then there story, when renesmee found out it was In fact her own mother that had been with Jacob and broke his heart for her own father. Wow things were really strange. By the time she'd finished explaining they had arrived at Renesmee's house and rebecka was fully caught up.

"Wow that's so weird"

"Yep and now your about to enter the mad house" Renesmee said opening the front door. Things were quiet which was good, so she took rebecka upstairs and grabbed several cases from the closet at the top of the staircase and dragged them into her bedroom.

"Okay start over there in those drawers and I'll start in my closet, we need this done as soon as possible before anyone gets home"

"I'm on it ness" rebecka nodded as she pulled open a drawer and started putting things into her case.

"Renesmee?" Renesmee stood up to see her brother in her doorway.

"Hey" she smiled and hugged him.

"So mom was serious when she was yelling before? Your moving out" Renesmee nodded.

"Yeah, what did she say?"

"She was just screaming at dad saying you were leaving to be with the mutt"

"They aren't mutts there wolves and humans thanks" rebecka said obviously defending the pack and her mate.

"I know that lady" Ryan told her.

"Rebecka this is my brother Ryan and Ryan this is rebecka"

"Nice to meet you" she said before turning back to packing the bags up.

"Right back at ya" he told her as he watched her turn away.

"Hey" Renesmee snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Oh sorry" he mumbled.

"Yeah well were are they now?"

"I think they went to Aunt rose and uncle Emmett's? Mom was on the phone to her before and she said she'd see her soon so they left. There still pretty pissed at me so I clearly wasn't invited"

"I wish they weren't mad at you Ry"

"Hey I don't care, I was defending my sister. Just whatever you do ness, don't forget about me huh, I still love you" Renesmee giggled and smiled.

"I won't. And I love you too Ryan even when your being a annoying dick" he chuckled.

"Thanks. So you need a hand?"

"No it's ok, don't want mom or dad coming home and you getting in any more trouble right?" He nodded slightly.

"Right" he then turned and went back Into his own bedroom while Renesmee and rebecka carried on packing up her room. After the closet was done Renesmee went and emptied her bathroom out and under her bed when her parents finally came home, luckily they were just about finished.

"What do you think your doing?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"I told mom, you either accept my relationship or I leave. And it looks like you can't accept it so I'm leaving"

"No your not"

"Are you going to stop me? Here in front of her? She's also in a relationship with someone in the pack someone very high up in the pack? Try and stop me or lay one hand on me and she will go and get Jacob"

"The pack doesn't scare me Renesmee"

"Oh doesn't it?" She asked as she grabbed two of the suitcases and rebecka grabbed one.

"Someone's here to see you" he said before throwing his hands in the air in defeat and storming off down the corridor. Renesmee and rebecka lugged the cases down the stairs as Renesmee's aunt rose came out of the kitchen. She was her fathers sister, he had two Rosalie and Alice but she preferred Alice, Rosalie was far to bitchy for her liking.

"Becca, will you start taking these outside? Here's my keys" rebecka hesitated but nodded and went outside with her bags.

"Renesmee honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm moving out and moving in with my boyfriend"

"Can you really call him your boyfriend?"

"Yes I can. Listen aunt rose I don't want to fall out with you but I love Jacob and he loves me, you all need to accept that. He's apart of my life now"

"Honey this will be over In tears in less than six weeks"

"I can guarantee you it won't be"

"Do you realise what your putting your mother through?" Rensmee lost it, she was very angry

"Does she realise what she's putting me through?! Did she bring you here so she didn't have to face me herself or something?!" Renesmee raised her voice slightly but Rosalie kept her calm.

"No, she can't get through to you so I came to see if I can help"

"I don't need any help!"

"This isn't how we expected you to he sweetheart. come home please"

"What?! Come home so I can go back to being the scared little girl who couldn't admit what she wants? I'm sorry aunt rose but I don't think so. I'm going to go now because I don't want to fall out with you, I don't want us to argue. I hope you don't start acting differently with me because of what I've chosen, I'm still your niece just like I'm still my parents daughter but they've made it clear what they both think. I love you aunt rose. Goodbye" and at that Renesmee stepped out of the house that had been her home growing up and closed the door behind her before her aunt could say anything else. Rebecka was sat in the car waiting for Renesmee so she hurried over and hoped in, she texted Jacob quickly and told him she was come home not trusting her own voice at the moment.

"You ok ness?" Rebecka asked as the turned the key in the ignition. Renesmee simply nodded and began driving back, she'd never took this route before because she always came through the woods but she found it easily and parked up outside Jacobs cabin which she guessed was now her cabin too. He came outside and wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok?" She nodded against his chest.

"I'll tell you later, come on let's get this inside" he nodded and went to the trunk of her car for the bags. Rebecka helped bring everything in and then went back home to Brodie.

Jacob came up behind Renesmee and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Welcome home ness" he whispered to her. She pulled his arms tighter around her, she felt safe and warm with him next to her.

"I love you Jacob"

"I love you to Nessie" he mumbled into her hair as he took in her scent. She was home.


	12. Chapter 12

***disclaimer***

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Renesmee had moved into Jacobs cabin. Three very good but long weeks in Jacobs eyes. Himself and Renesmee had almost got over everything that had been thrown at them the past few weeks and where pretty much stronger than ever, however there was one thing they still hadn't got round to and that was the physical side of the relationship. There would be moments where things where getting a little steamy and Renesmee wouldn't break it off either claiming she was too tried or she had things to do, therefore leaving Jacob with as he described them 'blue balls'. It's not like he hadn't seen her naked or anything since the ordeal they just simply weren't having sex, actually he was currently shaving in the bathroom whilst Renesmee was showering, and it took every will power he had not to burst in there and take her.<p>

"So...it's a full moon tonight ness" he said out of the blue.

"Yeah..." She trailed off.

"Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, your going to turn right" she said over the noise of the shower as she rinsed her hair.

"Yeah. Listen ness, when we first turn our wolves push our human sides down, therefore we aren't exactly in our right minds and even though I told you the wolf side recognises you as his mate I don't want to risk you getting hurt, so I need you to stay inside until I come home. Do not go outside ok?" There was silence until the shower switched off and Renesmee stepped out of the shower, completely naked. She caught his eye in the mirror and smirked before grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around herself.

"I'll stay inside. I've actually already spoke about this with rebecka, she's going to come and keep me company for a few hours, you know since it's my first full moon" Jacobs eyes where still wide from what he'd just seen, and nodded. She smiled and left the bathroom, Jacobs eyes followed her. He groaned and shook his head trying to remove the image from his mind. Not until she's ready he kept chanting as he finished his shave. It was late in the afternoon already, they hadn't done much all day, just laid around and watched movies, so after they'd both gotten dressed Renesmee headed downstairs and began cooking them dinner, she wouldn't have Jacob going out on an empty stomach. Renesmee cooked them both up a stake, Jacobs being rare and hers more well done. She made them both eggs, fries and peas to go with there meal too and served it up.

"Honestly ness, your such a good cook! What did I do without you" Jacob said before putting some meat into his mouth.

"Mmm starved?" She said playfully smirking.

"I think I must have, god I love you" she grinned.

"Who me or the stake?"

"Close call" Renesmee glared at him playfully.

"Well you can't do this with a stake" she told him before cupping the side of his face and crushing her lips to his. Nibbling on his bottom lip he granted her entrance, he moaned slightly when her nails scrapped along the skin of his neck. Gripping her waist he dragged her off her chair and onto his lap. She could clearly feel his reaction to him and rolled her hips into his. Growling against her lips, she couldn't hide her smile. His hands came to her butt and gripped her cheeks pulling her even closer to him. And of course they had to stop again because there was a knock at the door. Renesmee hopped off Jacobs lap and straightened her clothes out.

"You might want to fix that" Renesmee said with a smirk motioning down to the bulge in his pants. Jacob shook his head and groaned before standing up and taking the plates over to the sink.

"Hey" rebecka chimed coming through the door.

"Hi" Renesmee said with a small smile. Rebecka noticed her flush cheeks and smirked.

"I interrupted didn't i?" She whispered, Renesmee looked over towards Jacob who was washing the dishes, she didn't want to speak even though her being around weakened his scenes she wasn't sure if he would still hear them even if she whispered. So she simply nodded slightly and motioned to her ears. Rebecka got the hint and nodded before coming further into the house and settling down on the couch.

"Hey jake?" she said looking over to the sink, he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Brodie told me to tell you, he's going to turn early and run the permitter a couple of times since there's no patrols tomorrow. He said you might want to go with him" Jacob nodded and dried his hands on a towel.

"Sure I'll go now" he walked across the room and placed a hand on renesmees lower back and pulled her lips to his. She gasped slightly but melted into him. He seen the way she reacted to him before, he'd been waiting for her to make the move but she liked it when he took charge, maybe that's what needed to happen, him to get the ball rolling between the pair.

"We will finish this later" he murmured again her lips. She smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait" he smiled and peeked her lips again before saying goodbye to rebecka and leaving the cabin.

"Coffee?" Renesmee asked and rebecka smiled and nodded. Once they were both settled on the couch with a cup of coffee each they began there girly chat.

"So how's life with the alpha?"

"Honestly I don't know why everyone thinks he's all hard, he's a soft teddy bear really" rebecka nodded.

"Yeah brodies just the same... So tell me, what's Jacob really like?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know him as well as I pretend, I know what I've seen since getting with Brodie. When I first came here, every women literally drooled over him. I personally thought it was quiet pathetic the way they threw themselves at him, but he did have an eye for one in piticualar...Oh what's her name?" She said tapping her hand on her chin.

"Alea" Renesmee said almost whispering, rebecka nodded.

"That's her. She was a crazy bitch. honestly ness, he's much better with you. This one time, not long after I'd moved here, Brodie asked me if I could drop something off for jake, I'd only met him once or twice so I said sure, I headed over here. He was alone. Seriously I was here for about 15minutes, when I left she was right on my ass, screaming, making a huge fuss over nothing, accusing me of sleeping with him. I never, obviously. I don't see Jacob like that, never have. She even told Brodie I did, Jacob vouched for us both. A wolf can scent a lie, you know. So he knew we weren't lying. A couple days later, Jacob broke off all contact with Alea, didn't even speak to her for a while" Renesmee nodded slowly.

"He told me she was getting attached"

"Damn straight she was" Renesmee was quiet for a while.

"Trust me Nessie, he's in love with you. He never loved her, she was just a good lay, at least that's what Brodie told me Jacob said"

"Jacob once told me...I was the best and most meaningful sex he's ever had" rebecka grinned and nodded.

"Awwww that's so cute! But i agree with him there, he's never treated a women how he treats you. I mean almost everyday, unless he was on patrol there was a women coming out of here, usually it was Alea but sometimes there were others. He was still sleeping with other women as well as Alea though..."

"He was?" Renesmee asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah but he hasn't with you, even Brodie said himself. Jacobs head over heals for you ness, hasn't even looked at another women since the day you walked in his life. Brodie said to me the first day he came back after meeting you, that sometime was up. He ignored all women and then he left again I'm guessing to see you?" She nodded.

"Yeah he was outside this party I was at, the whole time. When I came out he took me home..."

"See he was your night in shining armour" she smile and shrugged.

"I guess" Renesmee said with a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Okay we've totally gone off topic! Now tell me how Jacob is with you" rebecka asked being taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well he's sweet, really sweet. He loves to take care of me, literally I've hardly lifted a finger since I've got here. I say I'm going to do something and he's like no, I'll do it. And he's barly left my side"

"I've noticed" Renesmee smiled a little thinking of how happy she is with Jacob.

"So tell me... Is he, you know... Good?" Renesmee raised an eyebrow to her friend in confusion.

"Good?"

"Oh come on ness, don't kid me. You know what I mean..."

"Yeah I really don't" rebecka gaped at her slightly and cleared her throat.

"In you know... The bedroom department" Renesmee flushed red.

"Oh... Right, yeah. Oh well, he's... Well he's amazing" rebecka nodded.

"Mmm I figured as much, you know the higher up the wolves are there very dominant"

"Yeah Jacob doesn't really understand the meaning of slow" Renesmee said with a little chuckle.

"Tell me, how many items of clothes has he ripped up?"

"Oh...well just on that day you brought me clothes"

"Seriously?" Rensmee nodded a little.

"We haven't actually, don't it. Since then"

"What! Oh get out! No way"

"Way"

"Why?"

"I don't know. At first I think it was because I was a little freaked out after the whole 'you fucked my mom drama' came out but now I feel like he's holding back a little. Like he's waiting for me to do something. I've been trying to drop him hints, I even walked straight out of the shower today naked, with him standing right there. He didn't do a thing"

"Wooow. That boy has more restraint than I thought!" Renesmee nodded.

"Yup. So anyways, at dinner I took matters into my own hands and I started kissing him. I knew then he wanted more the way he grabbed hold of me. God I miss him. I know he's here but I do"

"Tell him honey, I'm sure he wants you just as bad as you want him"

"You think?"

"Oh I know" rebecka said with a little smug look on her face. The pair spent the rest of the night gossiping and watching chick flicks on Netflix. When the full moon was up shinning in the sky, several long drawn out howls echoed from outside making Renesmee feel a little nervous but rebecka convinced her that they were perfectly safe indoors and they were. They stayed up most of the night and when the first signs of sunlight broke through the windows, the front door opened and a Jacob sized silhouette stood in the doorway.

"Oh um... I guess that means brodies home. See you soon ness" rebecka said standing up.

"Yeah bye Bex" Renesmee replied however all her attention was on Jacob. Rebecka ignored Jacobs naked frame and ducked out of the door and headed home. Jacob stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind him. Renesmee's heart rate was slightly fast, worried if he was still not himself but he always promised he'd never hurt her.

"Nessie" he whispered out.

"Yeah?" She replied walking over to him slowly. She brought her hand up to his face but he caught her wrist. Her eyes widened instantly and he loosed his grip slightly.

"I just need you ness. Only you. _All_ of you" he chocked out as he buried his face in his hair, taking in her scent.

"Please" he whispered. She nodded and brought her hand up to his face again, slower and he let her. His eyes flashed amber before wrapping an arm around her waist and claiming her his own.


	13. Chapter 13

***disclaimer***

**its nessies birthday! So warning there's lemons... Ooo**

**and follow the twitter I have for this story too, there's pictures and updates on there too it's called - wolfs_eyes **

**please review! Thanks**

** xo**

* * *

><p>It was the first week of September and Renesmee and Jacobs lives were finally normal. Well however normal you can get when your dating a wolf who'd been with your mom before. Renesmee lay awake in bed as Jacob slept soundly next to her, as she remembered the morning after there wild night of love making.<p>

_Flashback_

_"Good morning" a husky voice came from the doorway when Renesmee's eyes creeped open. Jacob was stood leaning against the doorframe, only wearing a pair of knee length sweats, his hair slightly damp. Watching her with worried eyes._

_"Morning" she mumbled and rolled over instantly regretting it. Jacob seen the look on her face and cursed to himself._

_"I hurt you didn't i" she pulled herself up in bed wrapping the sheet around her naked body and shook her head._

_"I'm just a little stiff jake. You didn't hurt me"_

_"I... I'm sorry ness"_

_"Why are you apologising?"_

_"Last night. I was, it wasn't all me ness, I didn't have full control over what I was doing, the wolf. He wanted to... Mate with you for the first time. I lost control over what I was doing"_

_"Did you know it was happening?" He nodded._

_"Then that's ok" his head shot up and stared at her unsure._

_"I mean it Jacob, really it's okay. And honestly, I kinda liked it. You being all dominant male on me, and I wouldn't of been stiff this morning, if your wolf hadn't gone five rounds with me of course" Jacob chuckled a little and walked over to the bed. She moved over to her side of the bed and he crawled in next to her wrapping his arms around her warm smooth body._

_"I love you Nessie" she smiled to herself._

_"I love you too Jacob, and maybe next time if it's all possible, we could actually try going slow" Jacob chuckled a little and kissed her hair._

_"Mmm I wouldn't mind savouring the moment"_

_Flashback over_

As Renesmee got lost In thought she didn't even notice Jacobs eyes watching her with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Morning beautiful" her head turned fast and she smiled a little at him.

"Good morning" she curled further into his side and savoured up his body heat. Jacob rolled over, leaning up on his arms as he hovered over her. Bringing his lips to hers, softly.

"Happy birthday baby" he murmured as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm it's not my birthday" she said with a small smirk.

"Oh I do believe it is. 19 today isn't it" she shook her head.

"Nope"

"Come on ness, celebrate"

"I don't like birthdays"

"Yeah well suck it up. When your with me, we celebrate your birthday" she pouted and he kissed her pout away. His tongue ran along her lips and she granted him entrance. Her small hands threading through his short black hair, she brought up her knees and tried to use her feet to push down his sweats when he pulled away from her lips.

"Naughty Nessie. Trying to get me naked" she smirked.

"Yes well it is my birthday" he laughed and kissed her lips quickly again.

"I would, baby I really would. But we can't"

"Why?!" She moaned.

"Because, well I wasn't suppose to tell you but what the hell...rebeckas taking you seattle shopping"

"Oh but I want to spend the day with you!" She protested pulling him to her and locking her arms and legs around him, making him laugh

"I knew you'd say that. I told rebecka"

"Why didn't you say no then?" She was pouting again.

"Because you both have gotten so close I figured you'd want to see her as well today plus we'll have all night baby" his lips moved down and kissed her collarbone.

"All night?" She questioned.

"All night" he confirmed showering her with little kisses.

"Ohhh... Okay" she moaned and nodded "all night...maybe we could try that slow thing today" he chuckled

"Anything for the birthday girl" she smiled contently as he continued to kiss her.

**####**

"So are you enjoying your birthday?" Rebecka asked as they strolled through the local mall.

"Sure..."

"Come on stop being so negative"

"I'm just not a birthday type of girl"

"Well I'm going to change that! Come on" she said dragging Renesmee over to the Victoria secret store.

"What?" She screeched.

"Oh come on! I'm guessing your going to be have hot passionate birthday sex with Jacob tonight, you need to be wearing something nice. Plus Jacob didn't give me all this money for you, not to buy anything pretty"

"He gave you money for me?" Renesmee asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah... He knew you'd never take it off him"

"Yeah I wouldn't have!"

"Exactly... See it's part of his birthday present for you"

"Part?" She repeated as rebecka practically pulled her into the store.

"Mmm he said something like that. You'll just have to find out later... Now what bra size are you?" Rebecka lilted her head to the size asif she was trying to guess the size herself.

"Around a 36 to 38C"

"Geez ness! No wonder you got Jacob to fall in love with you" Renesmee blushed and joined rebecka hunting through the racks.

"You know" rebecka began "once you get pregnant you'll proberly go up a whole cup size"

"Pre-pregnant?" Renesmee chocked out, her eyes going wide.

"Oh yeah... It will Defonaitly happen soon"

"Yeah well... Jacob hasn't exactly been using contraception" Renesmee said frowning as if it was just dawning on her now.

"They can't"

"What?" She nodded.

"Yeah the wolves can't...there body heat is higher than a normal humans therefore the latex melts, I guess he just forgot to tell you"

"So how comes he has no kids to anyone else?"

"Well from what I know from Brodie, before I came around usually they tend no to come in the person... Or there just damn lucky!"

"Yeah..." Renesmee trailed off thinking of the possibility of having Jacobs child, so soon In there relationship.

"Wait! Why aren't you pregnant then?" She blurted out to rebecka, who looked awkward.

"I was ill as a child. The treatment I had, it killed pretty much all of my eggs. The chances of me getting pregnant are like 7% so I'm not holding my breath if you know what I mean. Brodie knows and he's ok with it"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry"

"It's ok ness, you didn't know. I've known this since I was about 11 so I came to terms with it a long time ago"

"Well ok..." Rebecka turned around holding a matching pair of red lace underwear and thrust them into Renesmee's hands.

"Okay now go! Try these on" Renesmee rolled her eyes and headed over to the changing rooms while rebecka waited outside. As she changed she could hear the voices of other women chatting away when one caught her attention.

"So have you spoken to her yet?" It sounded a lot like her aunt Alice.

"No... I was going to call this morning but Edward talked me out of it, saying she's made her choice and will come home eventually" Edward? Mom?

"Bella it's her birthday, the least you could of done was text her"

"Have you?... Yeah I didn't think so Alice. Come on you've brought me here to take my mind off things right?"

"Yeah"

"Well stop talking about Renesmee then" changing back into her clothes, Renesmee left her changing room and thrust the underwear back into rebeckas hands who was stood with wide eyes obviously hearing the conversation and went along the corridor of changing rooms. She found the room the voices were coming from and banged on the wooden door.

"Um occupied!" Her aunts high pitched voice came

"I don't give a damn open the door!" There voices stopped and the door crept open a little.

"Your both so pathetic you know that right!" Renesmees screeched pushing the door fully open.

"Renesmee" her mother breathed.

"Oh and please don't worry about it, getting a happy birthday from anyone in my family apart from my brother of course would of just ruined my day! Enjoy your shopping trip to try and forget about me. I hope it works!" She said in a calm voice before turning and walking back over to rebecka who was stood with her mouth hanging open.

"Renesmee!" Her mother called down the corridor. Renesmee spun around on her feet and stared her mother right in the eye.

"Fuck off _Bella_!" She said and turned on her heels again with rebecka following close behind.

"I'm buying those! Got to have something to impress my man with" rebecka and Renesmee shared a grin before heading over to the till with her new purchases.

**####**

"Jacob I'm...home" she called closing the front door behind herself and seeing the room lit with candles. The table set and Jacob stood there smiling at her holding a bunch of roses.

"Jacob" she said softly and smiled. She put the bags down at her feet and walked over to him.

"For you" he said handing her the flowers.

"There beautiful...thank you" she leaned up on her toes and kissed his perfect lips.

"I've cooked you dinner" she grinned.

"I can see that" he smirked before helping her take her jacket off. She put the flowers in some water In the sink till later and joined Jacob at the table. He'd cooked Sticky fig lamb cutlets with warm bean & couscous salad.

"Wow Jacob! This is amazing, where the hell did you buy this?" Jacob gasped trying to look shocked.

"Buy? How dare you women! I did not buy this"

"Well you didn't cook it" she said smirking.

"Actually I did, with a little help"

"From?"

"Brodie"

"What?" She giggled a little.

"Yeah... Rebeckas helpless in the kitchen. He always cooks for them"

"Ohhh" she said in understanding.

"So... Did you have a nice day?" He asked,his eyes traveling over to the doorway were the Victoria secret bags lay.

"Actually I did, after a small mishap"

"What happened?" His full attention back on her.

"My mom"

"Did she call?"

"Nope. I heard her and my aunt Alice talking about me in the changing rooms"

"What?! Did they know you were there?"

"Clearly not" she mumbled.

"Oh Nessie, I'm sorry if they ruined your day"

"They didn't, I shook it off pretty quickly actually. Surprised myself to be honest"

"Well good.., what did they say?"

"Just that she hadn't made any contact with me today because my dad told her not too. And they were currently out shopping trying to forget about me"

"That's horrible"

"Yeah... But I don't want to think about it anymore. I want to enjoy my night with you" he smiled at her lovingly as they finished there meals.

"So what's in here?" He asked as they walked over to her bags.

"Ah! No peaking... You'll see. Soon" his eyes flashed amber slightly and grinned. She picked up the bags and headed upstairs before putting them down by her drawers.

"Come on" Jacob said from the doorway on the bathroom. She followed him into the room and see the bath filled up, candles surrounding it, and rose petals on the water.

"Jacob seriously!" She grinned.

"Only the best for my baby" baby... She thought to herself. Does she want a baby?

"Mind if I join?" He asked and she nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" they slowly undressed one another and Jacob lay back in the large bath tub with Renesmee sitting in between his legs, her back pressed against his chest.

"This is nice" she murmured, her eyes closes as Jacob rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah. You know the whole time you've lived here we've never actually shared the bath together"

"Oh yeah..."

"Plenty of showers though" she giggled.

"Oh yeah"

"Jacob" she said breaking there silence.

"Mmh"

"Do you want a baby?" His hands stopped.

"Is there something you need to tell me ness?"

"No"

"Oh. I thought my Senses had totally gone then"

"Why?"

"Well if you were pregnant, I'd be able to smell your scent change"

"Really?"

"yeah"

"Wow..."

"Why'd you ask ness?"

"Oh just something rebecka said today" his hands were soothingly rubbing her arms.

"Did she freak you out?"

"Honestly?" He hesitated a little.

"Yeah"

"Yeah she did... I might get put on birth control. If you want that of course"

"Ness I want whatever you want. Sure one day I'd love to have a family with you, but were new to this relationship"

"Yeah we are. Ok I'll go see the doctor on Monday morning"

"Okay... So tonight?" He trailed off secretly hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"Is still happening mr black" she turned around and straddled his lap "I haven't got pregnant yet so one more time isn't going to hurt, plus it's my birthday and I've been looking forward to this since I woke up this morning" he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Good" he said smiling against her lips.

"We should proberly take this Into the bedroom" she breathed.

"No bathtub sex?" He smirked.

"Your promised me slow" she stood up in front of him "so slow I shall get" she stepped out of the bath and began walking back into the bedroom. She could hear the water sloshing around a little before two warm arms wrapped around her waist, spinning her around and crushing his lips to hers. They backed up slowly until they hit the bed frame where Jacob slowly lowered her down. She looked beautiful to him, laid there on their bed. She was all his, and he was in love with this women so damn much. Starting at her calfs his warm soft lips kissed up her body. Slowly. When he reached her stomach, his mind wondered to when and if Renesmee would ever get pregnant, would he one day be kissing his unborn child? He hoped so. When he reached her breasts, he took the left one into his mouth and swirled her nipple around his mouth and began sucking and licking like a child with a lollipop.

"Jacob" she breathed, arching her back and bringing her fingers into his hair. His other hand was massaging her breast, before he swapped the attention with his mouth onto her other breast. Eventually his mouth carried on it's trail, across her chest, up her neck. Leaving several love marks and eventually back to her lips. Pink and swollen, loving lips.

There tongues battled but he won, she leaned into his touch as one hand cupped her hip and the other by her head. His hand crossed her pelvis and down until he found her folds and began moving his fingers around her sensitive spot.

"Oh Nessie. Your so wet" her eyes fluttered open and she smiled a little.

"Just for you Jacob. Only for you" his eyes flashed amber again. He moved down until he found her opening and slipped one finger in easily. His finger moved slowly in and out as Renesmee's back arched slightly in pleasure.

"Two" she begged and he compelled before slipping another finger inside. The movements never stopped as Renesmee's back arched more, as she moaned out. When she was close, he removed his hands and replaced it with his mouth before she came undone. Panting and gripping the bed sheets.

Finding her lips again, his kisses were a little harder and faster as his arousal for her grew. He positioned him self at her entrance and pushed in only a little. Renesmee grabbed his butt and pushed him in fully as they both moaned out. Once the rhythm was set, the movements were steady and not rushed. Just how she had wanted it. Her breathing was deep as she savoured up every thrust he did. Jacob was also enjoying himself, savouring the moment as he said. Never once since he'd turned wolf had he gone slow. Always wanted to get them in and out. But Renesmee deserved the best and he'd give her the best. After a while he changed the position, unhooking the leg that was wrapped around his waist and putting it onto his shoulder, therefore making him deeper.

"Oh god" Renesmee groaned as he keep up his movements.

"I had no idea you were so flexible ness" Jacob said through pants, as he took in the fact she had a leg on his shoulder and another wrapped around his waist.

"I took gymnastics as a child, and was a cheerleader for a while in high school" she told him before letting out a long drawn moan.

"You don't say" he murmured. Renesmee gripped his shoulders digging her nails in and arching her back as her walls clamped around him.

"Jake...Jacob!" She called out as she came and he was seconds behind her, before they both collapsed in a sweaty mess on the bed. Once both of there breathing were under control, Jacob pulled Renesmee up to the pillows and under the blankets.

"Oh damn" she muttered.

"What?"

"I forgot to show you the things I bought" he chuckled as he got in next to her.

"There will be plenary more chances ness" she smiled a tired smile and tucked herself into his side.

"Happy birthday Nessie" he whispered into the darkness before kissing her hair.

"Thank you Jacob" she replied before sleep took over. She had finally enjoyed a birthday.


	14. Chapter 14

*disclaimer*

once again please review and let me know what your all thinking of this story. Some May think this was a little fast but it was going to happen eventually. Let's see how everyone reacts once they find out the news.

Xo

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Renesmee's birthday, a perfect week in her eyes. Her and Jacob were both amazing. He'd been back doing pack business through the day and when he'd come home Renesmee would have his dinner on the table. The two would then cuddle up and watch a movie, or start to watch a movie. There attentions were soon turned to each other. This morning when Jacob woke up, she could hear the shower going and then he kissed her forehead whispering that he loved her before leaving. Renesmee sat up and glanced at the clock seeing it was only 7am she rolled back over and fell into a blissful sleep.<p>

When Jacob got home that afternoon he couldn't wait to see Renesmee. Things in the pack had been tightening up this past week. Last week an unknown scent was found on the border of forks. It stopped in the tree line but it runs the whole border as if someone was just pacing up and down the border. In all fairness this scent could just be a wild animal but it also could be a threat and Jacob wouldn't go lightly around this situation. It was only around 3pm so maybe some Renesmee and Jacob time was in order before she started cooking dinner. When he opened the front door he was greeted by nothing and nobody. Maybe she had gone out with rebecka, he thought to himself. Taking off his shoes at the front door he took the stairs two at a time and pushed open the door of his and rensmees bedroom with all Intensions of having a shower when he seen Renesmee in the exact same position she was in when he left her this morning. Asleep in bed but now it was 3 in the afternoon. This was very odd. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, brushing the loose curls out of her face, she was sleeping with a small smile on her perfect lips.

"Nessie baby" he whispered and kissed her bare arm. She didn't budge so he continued to whisper her name and kiss up and down her arm.

"Jacob" she groaned and rolled over.

"Ness are you getting up today?"

"Yes" she mumbled In her sleep.

"Anytime soon?" He continued as she clearly didn't realise the time.

"It's like what 10am? Let me have a sleep in for a change"

"Ness, baby. It's 3pm" her eyes shot open and she looked over to him.

"What?"

"It's 3pm, you've slept all day"

"Wow" she said with an odd expression it was not like her to sleep in this long at all. She sat up in bed and glanced at the clock seeing Jacob was right. He chuckled lightly.

"Where you tired baby?" She shrugged

"I must have been"

"I know, You take a shower and I'll cook dinner tonight"

"Aww you will?" She asked smiling.

"Of course I will"

"Oh that's great, thank you Jacob" he gave her a grin.

"Okay what will it be? Stake?, chicken?, fish?" As Renesmee listened to him rhyme off the possibilities of dinner, she thought about what the dinner might be like and when he said the word fish, her stomach turned in a violent way and she jumped out of the bed and ran for the bathroom, throwing the toilet seat up and emptying the contense of her stomach into the toilet.

"Aw baby" Jacob cooed pulling her hair out of the way.

"Oh god, you don't need to be in here. I'll be okay"

"Ness your sick I'm not leaving you" she groaned in return and rested her head on the wall behind her. Jacob flushed the toilet and grabbed a wet cloth from the sink and handed it too Renesmee.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"Maybe this is why you slept so long, your sick"

"I didn't feel sick thought, not until you mentioned-" and again the thought had her throwing up.

"Oh ness, come on let's get you back to bed" she nodded and stood up on shaky legs. Crawling back into bed, Jacob stood at the bottom watching her.

"Come lay with me?" She asked pouting.

"Of course baby" he pulled off his shirt so he only had his cut off sweats on and crawled in behind her.

"I won't make you sick will I?"

"No. My immune systems strong enough to fight off a small sickness bug"

"Small...sure" she snorted before jacob wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing his hand across her stomach, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her gorgeous scent when suddenly he pulled away rather abruptly.

"What's wrong?" She asked turning over and seeing Jacobs confused and worried face.

"Jacob" she pleaded but he was just sat there wide eyed.

"Jacob black answer me!" She demanded.

"Lay on your back ness" he said slowly. She did as he asked as he pulled the covers right back, starting at her hair he smelled down her whole body stopping at her stomach where the scent was the strongest he put an ear over her stomach just underneath her belly button and gasped before pulling away.

"Jacob your scaring me, what is it?" Renesmee asked sitting up and looking at Jacob who had his mouth literally hanging open.

"Yo-your scent" he stuttered.

"My scent?" She asked frowning. Jacob nodded and gulped.

"It's changed and I can hear..."

"What can you hear? Come on jake talk to me"

"A heartbeat" he whispered then met her eyes.

"A heartbeat?" She said confused. Jacob nodded and then it all clicked she gasped and put a hand on her stomach.

"You mean-" he nodded.

"I mean I'm...were..."

"Pregnant... Your pregnant ness" he said nodding.

"But I... I got put on the pill"

"Two days ago ness" her hands instantly covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god... But they took a pregnancy test it was negative" he shrugged and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"It may have been to early to tell, or sometimes when it's your own mate the scent comes out quicker"

"So... I'm Defonatily pregnant?" He nodded slowly.

"I'm pretty sure, but I want to take you to the pack hospital"

"What?! No!"

"Why?"

"I don't want the whole pack knowing right now when I'm still coming round to the idea, especially when Alea works there" he frowned.

"Well I need to get you seen too ness"

"Can't someone come here?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Ok I'll go get someone you just... Put something on" she smirked and looked down at her sleep shorts and tank top.

"Yeah ok" he nodded quickly and ran out of the bedroom quickly. Renesmee took a deep breath and gathered herself before getting out of bed. She went over to the drawers and changed her underwear and pulled on some jeans, a baggy shirt and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She was heading for the bathroom when she saw herself in the full length mirror, turning she examined herself fully and skimmed her hands softly over her stomach... This is so surreal she thought to herself as she got lost in thought staring at herself In the mirror she didn't even notice Jacob and a short women standing in the doorway. She was tiny, like really small. Her hair was black and short bobbed cut, her skin was a little tanned but not nearly as tanned as Jacobs and she was grinning at Renesmee. Renesmee turned around and looked at Jacob.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Natalie. She's another doctor for the pack" Renesmee nodded slowly and shock the womens hand.

"So Jacob tells me you have a wee bun In the oven. Not that I don't believe him I can smell the sweet aroma coming off you from here"

"Oh um... That's nice"

"Want to come downstairs ness?" Jacob asked holding his hand out for her.

"Why?"

"Because nat has brought a couple things around so we can see how the baby is" Renesmee nodded and took his hand as he led her down the stairs... Nat she thought to herself, mmh wonder if he's slept with her too.

"Have a seat Renesmee" Natalie said to her.

"Urm call me ness" the women smiled and nodded before Renesmee sat down on the couch.

"What's in the box?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well it's a portable sonogram machine. A smaller version of the one we have at the hospital. There's also a book for you so we can keep track of your pregnancy"

"Oh" she said simply.

"I can tell your nervous" Natalie said as she set up the machine.

"Well that's the understatement of the year" Renesmee said sarcastically. Jacob sighed and came to sit next to Renesmee and held her hand which calmed her quickly. Natalie set up the machine and instructed Renesmee to lay down.

"I'll put a little jell on and we'll see if we can see the wee one then" Natalie said before squirting the jell onto Renesmee's bare stomach and putting the wand around the area Jacob heard the heartbeat. Natalie leaned over pressing a couple buttons on the machine before a heart best was played out into the room.

"Oh my god you were serious!" Renesmee said looking at Jacob. He nodded.

"Of course I was serious" she took a deep breath before Natalie turned the little screen around and Jacob and Renesmee seen a tiny little blob on the screen, clearly it was far to early for it to even look like a baby but on the screen you could see something moving around and flickering which was of course the heart beat.

"You've got a strong one here, I have no concerns"

"Our baby" Jacob whispered to Renesmee as her eyes watered looking at the small screen.

"I'll print you out a few pictures" Natalie said before clicking something and removing the wand. Once Renesmee was cleaned up her and Jacob sat down to talk to Natalie while she looked at her new sonogram photos.

"So we'll keep update with your pregnancy via this little book. Firstly, any nausea?" Renesmee nodded.

"Um yeah, just today" Natalie nodded writing it down.

"Any spotting or cramping?" Renesmee shook her head no.

"And your breasts? Are they tender or swollen?" Renesmee frowned.

"No I don't think so" Natalie again nodded writing down the information.

"Headaches or back pain?" Renesmee again said no.

"Well I must say ness your doing very well. Now let's measure you. Will you stand up and hold your shirt up" Renesmee did as she asked and Natalie grabbed her little tape measure wrapping it around Renesmee's waist.

"Your exactly 32inches. We'll keep track of this throughout the pregnancy. We'll review this again In about six weeks" Jacob stood up and shook the womens hand, Renesmee simply smiled and sat back down on the kitchen chair.

"Thanks nat" Jacob called before closing the door behind him. He turned to Renesmee who was just staring down at the scan photos in shock.

"How you doing baby?" She shrugged.

"Ok I guess. I shocked. I didn't expect this so soon jake"

"Well we were having a lot of unprotected sex" she frowned and glared at him.

"Yeah but the point of me getting on the pill was to avoid this"

"Look ness what's done is done, sure I would of loved to wait a little longer but having a baby with you is going to be one of the most amazing things ever to happen to me"

"It is?" She asked a little smile playing on her lips.

"Of course it is ness"

"What's the most amazing thing to ever happen to you then?" He walked over to her pulling her out of the seat and wrapping his arms around her.

"You" she smiled a little and Jacob pecked her lips.

"I love you Renesmee"

"Yeah well I love you too Jacob"


	15. Chapter 15

***disclaimer***

**hi all! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I've been putting it off trying to come up with something good to write for you all and I think I've got it so you'll have to give me your reviews and let me know what you think. This chapter is really the beginning if the drama it will only get more and more from here on out. I hope your all as excited as I am. Oh and threes a little lemon at the end just thought I'd warn you all**

**reviews please**

**see you soon **

**xo**

* * *

><p>Jacob woke up to the same sound he'd been waking up to for the past month. Renesmee throwing up. These past couple of weeks she could barley keep anything down but crackers and Ginger. He threw the covers off himself and padded into the bathroom to see Renesmee looking half asleep her head resting against the toilet seat.<p>

"Come on baby let me get you back to bed" he said softly and attempting to move her but she swatted his hands away.

"No it's nice and cool here. I'm ok. Go back to bed" Jacob sighed and sat down next to her resting his back against the bath tub. They were in this together.

The pack were aware of her pregnancy and mostly everyone were pretty excited for there alpha to be having his first child. He was glad that a lot of the women he'd been with before finally got the message to back off. Now Renesmee was baring his child they all knew she was for keeps in his eyes and now more of the women are showing her respect. Everyone except for Alea. She walked out of the meeting when Jacob told everyone. He hasn't really seen her since but according to Brodie she is throwing herself into her work and avoiding people. Sounds about right... Jacob thought to himself.

Speaking of Brodie, himself and rebecka where thrilled when Renesmee and Jacob told them about the pregnancy. They told them before the rest of the pack due to Renesmee's new found friendship with rebecka, seriously those two are inseparable. Renesmee was a little worried about telling rebecka due to her and brodies difficulties to have a family but rebecka didn't mind in the slightest and cannot wait to coo over the new baby.

Renesmee still hadn't spoken to her mother or father since she moved in with Jacob, well despite the argument in changing room of some store but Renesmee said she's done with them unless they can accept her love for him and Jacob agreed to back her all the way. She hadn't told her brother about they baby because she was frightened her parents would find out some how but she'd told Jacob she wanted to meet up with him eventually and tell him he's going to be an uncle.

Renesmee lifted her head from the toilet lid and smiled softly at Jacob gazing at her.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You"

"Me?" He nodded.

"You. Your so amazing Nessie" she smiled softly at him in return.

"I would kiss you right now but I think I'll brush my teeth first" he chuckled and she stood up steadying herself for a second and turned to use the sink as Jacobs eyes travelled down her changing body. She was in her third month or thirteenth week. Her breasts were becoming more swollen and where her normal wash bored stomach was, was now a small bump forming. Jacob loved nothing more than seeing her wearing nothing as her bump was less defined when she had clothes on. They had an appointment with Natalie last week and she now measured at 37inches. She's grew a whole five inches in a month. Jacob was so happy his little mans going to be a big one, well He says 'little man' could be a little girl but He has a good feeling He's going to get a son.

Last week Jacob and Brodie were discussing Renesmee and rebecka and Brodie had suggested Jacob mating with Renesmee officially. Making her his bride. He wasn't sure at first, everything had been happening so fast but he was totally and completely in love with that girl and he knew he'd never want anyone else but her so he figured why not. Tonight he was planning on asking her when he takes her back to the place they had there first date. Of course it would be a pack wedding unless Renesmee totally refused and wanted a traditional wedding which if she did he would agree. He would do anything for her. Standing back up, he watched Renesmee as she rinsed her mouth with water and turned around to face him wrapping her arms around his neck. A small smile spread across his face when her belly touched his.

"Good morning Jacob" he couldn't help but notice her mood had picked up a little. Hopefully her nausea had passed for the morning.

"Good morning baby" he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers. This was what he needed. His wolf purred in his head when there lips made contact.

"I've got a surprised for you" he murmured.

"What is it?" Her eyes lighting up like a kid at Christmas.

"Well I can't tell you right now, but I will tonight if you want to accompany me to la'venue?" Renesmee gasped and smiled.

"Jacob that's were we went on our first date" he gave her a cocky grin.

"I know that"

"What are you doing?" She asked raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over. Now will you be accompanying me or shall I be dining alone?" She grinned at him.

"Of course I'll go" she crushed her lips to his taking him by surprise.

"Oh I can't wait. Aren't you full of surprises today" oh you have no idea Jacob thought to himself. Renesmee unhooked herself from Jacob and skipped back into the bedroom like a happy little child. Jacob followed her in and frowned when his cellphone began ringing.

"_Hello?"_

_"Damn it!... Okay... Meeting room! 5minutes!" _Renesmee was a little shocked to see him barking orders down the phone. She wasn't use to seeing alpha Jacob like this, sure he was dominant but he was soft when he came to her and everyone knew it.

"Baby I've got to go" he told her, pulling a shirt and jeans out of the drawers.

"Why?" She was pouting. She really wanted Jacob to herself today.

"There's been... some kind of breech" she frowned

"What?" Jacob sighed and buttoned his jeans.

"Last night. The two wolves on patrol were attacked, taken from the side so they couldn't react in time. That was Brodie on the phone, he doesn't think anything else happened apart from the attack but... God damn it!" He screeched making her go slightly wide eyed. "They should never of got close! For fuck sake!" He cursed before running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry ness, I shouldn't be putting this stress on you with the baby. Come here" he opened his arms and she went to them gladly taking in his warmth and sense of security.

"I've got to go and deal with this"

"What is it Jacob?" She asked looking up to his eyes. He knew what she meant as soon as the words left her lips.

"Honestly ness I think we both know what it is... It's the question of who it is, and I won't stand by and ignore this when it's my guys who are getting hurt" she nodded and kisses his chest.

"Just don't do anything stupid and get hurt ok? There's two of us here that need you" Jacob face softened and nodded before getting down on his knees and pressing his lips to her belly and looking up to see Renesmee staring down at him.

"I promise Nessie, I'll never leave either of you, okay?" She nodded and he kissed her belly again

"Hi baby, it's your daddy" Renesmee giggled and ran her fingers through Jacobs hair. "Play nice with your mommy today please baby. Me and her have a hot date tonight" he looked up to Renesmee and winked making her blush. He pressed his lips to her belly once more before standing up and kissing her.

"I'll be back later, our reservations are for six by the way" she smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you later" she murmured as she watched him leave the room. Renesmee headed downstairs and made pancakes with fruit for breakfast and a smoothie. Jacob was adamant she was going to be eating healthy in this pregnancy, he was practically forcing fruit and vegetables down her neck. Once she'd eaten she headed back upstairs and ran herself a bath filled high with bubbles. She eased back into the warm water and sighed happily running her hands over her growing belly she really couldn't hide her smile.

**####**

"Damn it Brodie! Tell me what happened!" Jacob barked as he entered the meeting room to see Brodie and several of the guards scattered around. Non of them spoke and Jacob banged one of his hands on the table.

"Tell me now!" He yelled.

"Were not entirely sure Jacob" Brodie began "five wolves were on patrol last night, as you know. Around four am, there were several howls coming from over forks way, clearly our wolves knew it wasn't anyone from our pack so three of the wolves headed over to check it out while they were gone two of ours were attacked, just outside the lining of the camp. They were close Jacob but it seems after the attack they left" Jacob nodded and ran his hands through his hair.

"Firstly we need to tighten up on patrols! Five through the day rather than three and eight at night rather than five!... Damian!" He snapped making a younger guard wolf stand to his feet in seconds.

"Yes sir"

"Sort out the patrols! Try and keep me off the nights ones, I can't leave Nessie with her being pregnant but I'll take the day ones" Damian nodded and scurried out of the room.

"The rest of you are excused! Brodie we need to talk" the other wolves left leaving Jacob and Brodie alone.

"Who?" Jacob asked. Brodie gulped and met Jacobs eyes.

"Jack" Jacob sighed. Damn it, jack was so young... He only turned for the first time a few months back. This was really going to freak him out he thought to himself.

"And?" He pressed.

"Alea" Jacobs head snapped up, his amber eyes flared.

"What?! I thought she didn't do patrols anymore Brodie!"

"Evidently she does" growling under his breath Jacob was torn. Does he go and see her or not? He has no romantic feelings towards Alea at all anymore. He won't deny she's good looking and when they were having sex he did enjoy himself but he loved Renesmee and was totally devoted to her and nothing would come in between them.

"Where are they?" He asked and Brodie led him to the pack hospital. It was pretty big with several doctors and nurses working there with ten individual rooms for people.

"Jack is in the end on your left and Alea is opposite his" Brodie told Jacob who nodded and headed down the corridor, when he reached the end he stood between the two doors and hesitated before going into jacks room first.

Jack was a good kid, he was barley eighteen and born too a wolf and a human. His parents are actually together and have other children as well as jack. Jacob has a lot of time for jack and sees him as a younger brother. When it was getting closer to the first time he turned he was becoming more and more agitated, making his mother slightly on edge so Jacob took him in and let jack stay with him. He could understand were his mom was coming from of course. He had a younger brother Danny who was thirteen and then two little sisters, Zara who's eight and Evie who is five and the last thing you need with all that is a teenager who is about to turn for the first time, the following full moon after moving in with Jacob, jack turned and moved back in with his parents but since then jack and Jacob have been very close friends so seeing him like this was obviously hard for Jacob.

Jack was laying in the hospital bed, the white hospital sheet pulled up to his waist and he was shirtless, his hair was slightly messed up. His chest had a large deep gash in from his left peck to the right of his waist. Jacob knew as soon as he saw it that it would scar, it was too deep to heal up without any reminder. There was also several cuts and grazes on his face. These will take at least a week to heal up because they were caused by another supernatural being but his chest will more than likely take several weeks to heal therefore he will be out of action for a while.

"Jake!" Jacks eyes lit up when he seen Jacobs standing in his doorway. Jacob smiled and headed into the room closing the door behind him.

"How's it going man?"

"Could be better, I'm not going to lie" Jacob chuckled a little at his whit.

"I'm sorry this happened jack, but were dealing with this I promise you that" jack nodded.

"Thanks jake. Honestly it all happened so fast I wasn't able to process it, I swear I couldn't even scent them until they were on us. I was more bothered about Alea she was pretty messed up" Jacob frowned this shouldn't of happened.

"Tell me what you can remember jack, please" jack of course nodded. Anything to help.

"I was with Alea, as you know. We were just outside the pack, in a clearing in the forest. The other three had headed off to see where the howls were coming from and more importantly who. Then out of nowhere we were ambushed, there was at least five of them, two on me and three on Alea, her being smaller obviously looked like the easier attack I'm guessing. Anyways they took a couple of swipes and I was down, they ran off and I could see Alea laying on the floor a couple of feet away from me, and I knew I couldn't just leave her there. God jake there was so much blood I thought she was dead. I forced myself up and according to the doc I ripped my wound open more but I wasn't just going to leave her, anyways she was really messed up barley conscious and then when she passed out fully her body forced her back to human form and I let out howls. Our wolves came back and we both got taken here" Jacob nodded, his throat going dry from the story he'd just been told.

"Well I'm proud of you jack. I haven't seen Alea but I'm pretty confident you saved her" jack shook his head.

"I just did what anyone would do right? I couldn't leave her. She's one of us" Jacob nodded slowly.

"I don't mean to be forward Jacob but are you going to see her?" Jack asked making Jacob raise an eyebrow to him. Of course Jacob knew why, jack was living with him when Alea was still sleeping with Jacob. He was also still there when Jacob ended things with her. Jacob really wishes jack hadn't had to see that but it gave him a good warning for the future. Don't fuck around with dominant female wolves who want more than just sex.

"Honestly I don't know" Jacob confessed.

"You should. I know your with Nessie now and honestly I love that girl she's great for you Jacob and I can't wait for your guys kid but Alea was in your life for a long time, she clearly meant something to you even if it was tiny, there was something. Your the alpha of this pack and we all look up to you, she's in your pack and she will want to see her alpha" Jacob sighed and nodded knowing jack was right. Damn how was this kid smarter than him he thought to himself.

"Get better jack. I'll bring Nessie by tomorrow, I'm sure she will be worried about you when I tell her later" Jack nodded and chuckled.

"Oh man my mom was going ape, my dad practically had to drag her out of here this morning, she was with me all night and looked like death" Jacob laughed a little.

"I don't blame her honestly. Okay I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you jake" jack called as Jacob left the room and came face to face with the door he wasn't sure he wanted to go in before but after talking to jack he knew he had to see her. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Alea looked so tiny in that bed, her normal perfect blonde hair was scrapped up into a messy bun on the top of her head. There were deep grazed and cuts all over her neck and chest. A long deep cut running from the top of her hairline down to her chin on one side of her face. Her arms were all cut up and bruised but he couldn't see her legs as they were covered by a blanket he's guessing they looked like her arms. He also couldn't see the rest of her chest and stomach as she was wearing a tank top but he was thinking the worst. She looked tired and frail. Jacob pushed the door closed and her eyes opened and looked over to him standing in the doorway, clearly she was asleep.

"There's a face I didn't expect to see" she crocked out.

"I came to see how you are"

"Never been better" she said sarcastically.

"Alea, look I haven't came here to argue with you. I'm genuinely concerned on how you are" she watched him for a minute unsure but nodded and he came and sat down in the chair by her bed.

"So does little Renesmee know your here?" Jacob growled slightly.

"No. But she also doesn't know the extent of what happened yet, I'll be telling her later" Alea rolled her eyes.

"Why where you out on patrol Alea? You stopped doing them" she frowned a little and looked down at her hands and began playing with her fingers.

"I did stop doing them, but after you started dating little miss perfect and then got her knocked up I needed the distraction. I don't like seeing you with her, it hurts jake! I fell for you and you just tossed me aside like I was nothing anymore! But then she comes along and your all hearts and flowers. Why couldn't we be like that? I just don't understand and then you began flaunting her around like some trophy and of course everyone instantly fell in love with her, because she's having there alphas baby so I sighed myself back in for patrols and now here we are" Jacob felt bad after hearing what Alea felt like but he wasn't going to apologise for falling in love with Renesmee. He always knew Alea wasn't the one for him.

"I didn't know you felt like that. I am sorry for not approaching the whole Nessie thing with you a little gentler but I won't apologise for falling in love with her Alea. I told you when we began sleeping together that It would never be anything more and you agreed. I didn't want to be with a wolf, you knew that" she sighed.

"I know that but we were so good together Jacob! So many of the women told me we looked great together and you can't deny you were happy when we were together, even some of the wolves said you got nicer! I guess I just figured since we were so good together and we were happy that maybe we could actually be together. I would never of said anything if I knew you wouldn't return my feelings"

"You would of just gone on pretending?" She nodded sheepishly.

"Yes... I would have, because we were so happy Jacob and deep down I would of been in hope you would one day turn around and confess your undying love for me"

"I'm happy now" he told her simply.

"I'm sure you are" she whispered turning her face away from him and forcing back her tears.

"I am truly sorry Alea" she nodded.

"I know, I knew what I sighed up for jake. I was just kidding myself thinking I could get more from you" he frowned and stood up and walked over to the door.

"Get better soon Alea" she nodded and smiled a little.

"Thank you" she whispered and Jacob left the room leaning against the cool wall outside he sighed. God he had messed up when it came to Alea he should if noticed she was feeling more for him but he didn't and now there like this, he hurt her and will always regret that. When he walked back into the reception of the hospital Brodie was sat there so Jacob filled him in on everything jack had told him and when Brodie asked if he talked to Alea he said he did but not about the attack. Brodie simply nodded, he knew Jacob would never cheat on Renesmee therefore he didn't press it anymore and Brodie and Jacob headed off for a run to clear there heads. Some shit was going down and they had to get this figured out before someone else got hurt.

**####**

At five pm Jacob arrived home and headed upstairs to see his gorgeous mate standing in front if the full lengh mirror in there bedroom. Wearing a beautiful knee length red dress, which had a zip the full length of it on the back, it dipped low on her cleavage hugged her body perfectly.

"Hi baby" she said smiling at him through the mirror. Jacob smiled back but she frowned and walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" She ran her hands over his tired face and he nodded holding her small hands to his face.

"I'm ok, just a long day"

"Are you tired? We can just stay in tonight if you like? I don't mind if your tired" Jacob frowned and shook his head.

"No I want to go ness, just let me go shower and we'll get going" she nodded and Jacob hugged her to him for a second and gripped her ass making her gasp and smile at him shyly.

"You look so hot by the way" she blushed.

"Why thank you" he pecked her lips lightly and went and took his shower. When he came back Into there bedroom he dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants while Renesmee struggled to get her black heals on.

"Look baby! You know I love you but you got to stop making mommys feet swell!" Jacob laughed as Renesmee told her own stomach off. He came over and crouched down in front of her.

"Want some help?" She huffed.

"Yes" Jacob chuckled and helped her into her shoes and to stand up.

"You know ness, I don't think scolding your unborn child is going to make them stop your feet swelling" she frowned.

"I know that but it was worth a try" Jacob laughed and grabbed his cell phone and wallet before leading Renesmee down the stairs of there house and outside to the car. When they got to the reseraunt Jacob order spicy ribs and Renesmee ordered chicken wings.

"So tell me what happened today" so he did, he told her everything jack had told him and as he suspected Renesmee practically broke down In tears when she found out it was jack who was hurt, she blamed her hormones for her reacting so bad but he knew she loved jack. He also told her a little what Alea had said, not it all but he explained why Alea had put herself back on patrols and once again Renesmee felt really bad and didn't realise they had hurt her so much and almost started crying again but she didn't luckily. After there meal, Jacob took Renesmee's hands across the table and began the speech he had, had in his head for days now.

"Renesmee, Nessie... Look there's something I wanted to ask you. You know I love you so damn much it hurts. you are my morning, noon and night. Every time you smile or laugh it lights up my life and when you cry I just want to hold you and make everything better. You Nessie are my whole world, well there's one expectation but he isn't here yet" Renesmee's eyes filled with tears and smiled as Jacob spoke about her and there unborn child.

"And remember after the whole thing with your parents and I promised one day I would change your last name? Well I'd like to do that now ness" she gasped

"Your proposing to me?" He shrugged.

"Kinda. It depends what you want, I want to mate with you Nessie... Properly. Of course I already class you as my mate but I want us to make it official. I want me, you and the baby to all the have the same surname and to all belong to the same family. So if you want to mate with me it will be like a ceremony, but I totally understand if you'd rather get married properly, with a church and everything or even if you don't want to marry me I get it" Renesmee giggled and smiled through her tears.

"Of course I'll mate with you. And I mean mate with you, with the ceremony and the pack. I don't need big fancy wedding with churches and white dresses, I just need you. Your the alpha of this pack, our baby Is one day going to be in the pack therefore we do this the way the pack does and our child will one day" Jacob was grinning like a fool, he was so glad she had agreed to the mating.

"I love you Nessie so much"

"I love you to baby" he came around the table and gripped her face crushing his lips to hers, with all her tears it was a little messy but totally worth it. After the bill was paid they headed home and Jacob didn't mess around with getting her upstairs. Since they'd found out she was pregnant they had only had sex three times, but tonight there was no excuses he needed his mate. He didn't mess around with getting there clothes off and after helping Renesmee out of her dress and shoes she stood there in black lace underwear.

"Oh ness" Jacob groaned before grinning and pulling her over to him and catching her lips again. As he reached around to unhook her bra she pushed his boxers down, they kept walking backwards until Jacobs legs hit the bed.

"You on top baby" he muttered in between kisses and she nodded. Sometimes when she was underneath now she would get a bad back in the morning with carrying the extra weight. Jacob quickly got rid of her panties and laid back on the bed as Renesmee straddled his waist. His hands moved down to her folds and began rubbing her sex feeling how ready she was for him already.

"I need you baby" he panted and she nodded. He moved her so he was positioned at her entrance she sunk down onto him making them both groan. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself and Jacob placed his hands on her hips helping her create a rhythm. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off her amazing body and how well she'd took to being pregnant. He sees other women around the pack all the time who are pregnant and non of them look half as good as Renesmee does, her breasts were bigger and he liked it, of course he loved them before but he wasn't going to lie, he liked the fullness they'd gotten. And of course her ass had gotten more rounder much to Renesmee's dislike and To Jacobs joy. Her movements came faster as she grew closer to her climax and Jacob began lifting his hips to meet her at each trust causing her to call out In pleasure.

"Let go for me baby" he panted as he felt her walls tightening around him. Renesmee screamed out his name in her climax as he did hers as they came together. Renesmee practically collapsed onto his chest but Jacob moved her onto her side quickly so she didn't crush the baby in between them. She sighed in content and wrapped her legs around his and snuggled into his side as she was already half asleep. Jacob figured they could just clean up tomorrow and they'd get to share a shower. He pulled the covers around them and hugged her to him and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Sleep baby. I love you so much"

"I love you too jake" she murmured before her breathing grew deep and Jacob knew she was asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

***disclaimer***

**give me those reviews.**

**xo**

* * *

><p>In the next few weeks Renesmee really threw herself into planning hers and Jacobs mating ceremony. She'd spoken to the older wolves who had told her everything she needed to do for the ceremony and they'd planned it for the new year before the baby is born. Jacob told Renesmee she could do anything she wanted, he doesn't mind as long as he gets to be with her at the end of the day which she was happy with so her and rebecka were planning everything.<p>

There had been no more threats or attacks since jack and Alea were attacked which was keeping Jacobs mind at rest slightly but he knew something was on the horizon the only question was what? Jack had turned for the first time since the attack last week and he said hurt like hell but did him some good and he's now fully healed with a scar across his chest. Alea is yet to turn again, Jacob thinks she's just nervous but if she doesn't shift before the next full moon she won't have a choice in the matter.

Last week Renesmee and Jacob had a scare with the baby when she was experiencing a lot of abdominal pain so he rushed her straight to see Natalie but everything was fine thank god, they aren't sure what was causing the pain but Natalie assured them that there baby was very healthy and doing great. Renesmee is now coming up fifteen weeks pregnant or four months, she had even grew 3more inches and was now at 40inches.

Today because Jacob and Brodie were out dealing with pack business, Renesmee and rebecka were heading out for the day, Baby shopping. Jacob wasn't to keen on the idea of Renesmee heading out now it was becoming more and more visible of her pregnancy and with the scare they had last week he would just rather keep her home and safe but after a long debate they compromised. She'd just go into forks shopping and no further.

Renesmee pulled on her jeans which were becoming tighter and tighter everyday and struggled to button them up. Perhaps today she should buy some new clothes too she thought as she grabbed a cream skin tight long sleeved top and shrugged on her black leather jacket. Finally she pulled on her black healed boots that came up to just under her knees. These were surprising comfortable on her swollen feet, she also added a scarf and pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head and added some perfume before heading downstairs where rebecka was waiting for her.

"Hey ness"

"Hi, sorry I'm officially in slow mood now. It does Jacobs head in but he was the one who knocked me up so the least he could do is wait for me" rebecka laughed.

"It's ok, I haven't even been here for long. So shall we get going? There's a mother and baby event on in Seattle" Renesmee sighed.

"We can't go to seattle"

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Jacob went all alpha wolf on me saying he didn't want us going far just incase"

"Oh come on ness what's the worst that's going to happen! Pregnant women go all over and nothing bad happens... Please!" Renesmee sighed and nodded.

"Fine but if he asks I protested a lot" both of the girls smirked at each other before leaving the cabin arm in arm and hoping into rebeckas car and travelling to the mall in Seattle. As soon as they arrived they headed straight for the baby stores.

"Are you going to find out the sex?" Rebecka asked as they browsed through different strollers.

"Not sure really. Natalie thinks next time we see her she'll be able to give us a definite answer but I don't mind if it's a girl or a boy, honestly I'd like the surprise and Jacobs already fixed on the idea it's a boy... God I really hope he isn't disappointed if it's a girl" rebecka shook her head.

"Nah he won't, it will freak him out a lot I can guarantee you that but he won't be disappointed"

"Why do you think it would freak him out?"

"He will go way protective mode and heavens forbid when his little girl starts to date!"

"I don't know... I mean Jacob has more sides to him than the alpha who always wants in my pants, true he will be protective but I don't think he will go over bored plus she won't be dating for like fifteen years anyways" rebecka laughed.

"I don't know ness, I think if it was up to Jacob she'd be under lock and key until she was forty"

"Well I'm nineteen and my age didn't stop him"

"It's different with you though Nessie, he's in love with you" Renesemee smiled to herself.

"He is" rebecka grinned at her friend.

"I'm happy he's got you. You bring out a side in Jacob nobody's really seen before, your the light his life needed"

"And he's mine" Renesmee added. She couldn't wait to get home tonight.

"So strollers?" Rebecka asked. Renesmee shrugged.

"I don't know, there's a few I like but I think I'll wait to come with Jacob for that I mean he's pretty tall, he'll want something he's comfortable with pushing too" rebecka nodded in agreement.

"So what are we buying today?"

"Maternity clothes as I am getting too fat to wear my normal clothes and baby clothes... Something a boy or girl could wear" rebecka grinned.

"Yey baby clothes" she clapped her hands making Renesmee giggle. They headed straight over to the clothes section of the store for baby's and began stocking up. Renesmee bought several packs of plain vests before they went over to the baby grows. The first thing Renesmee found was a beige all in one with a plush white teddy bear on the front with a matching hat.

"That it's the cutest thing ever"

"I know! And the baby can wear it weather it's a boy or a girl" rebecka nodded.

"I love it! Put it in the basket" Renesmee obliged and put the outfit in the basket. Rebecka then found a two pack of baby grows, one was white with a zebra on the front with dots down the arms and the other was full zebra print.

"I guess a baby boy could wear these but there just to cute to pass up on" Renesmee laughed.

"Yeah I'll defonatily put my son in these... When Jacobs out for the day" rebecka and Renesmee laughed before putting the set in the basket. They found several more outfits including a little white jacket with bunny ears on the hood, white and grey stripped all in one with a little elephant on, a white teddy bear soft dressing gown and rebecka even found a baby grow with a funny slogan on 'my daddy's bigger than your daddy' Renesmee thought it was so cute. After shopping for the baby they headed over to the mother side of the store and Renesmee stocked up on underwear, jeans, t-shirts and even a couple of hoodies. After shopping for so long Renesmee was exhausted so they grabbed some late dinner before heading back home.

When they got back to the camp rebecka helped Renesmee get all of her bags out of the back and the pair went there separate ways, Renesmee struggled into the front door and dropped all her bags in surprise when she seen Jacob pacing the kitchen area.

"Hey what's wrong?" She left the door open and rushed over to him. He practically grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.

"Oh my god Nessie!"

"Jacob I'm here it's ok... What's wrong?" She looked up at him.

"You weren't answering your phone and I sent some wolves out to look for you and they couldn't find you I was so scared" Renesmee shushed him and pulled away enough so he could see her properly.

"I'm here jake, I'm ok it's fine please calm down" he nodded and closed his eyes for a second.

"I'm calm... I'm sorry I got so worked up" he chuckled a little "I even called your brother"

"What?!"

"Calm down ness, I didn't tell him anything but he said he misses you and he wants you to call him" Renesmee sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to I promise"

"So where were you that my wolves couldn't find you?" Jacob raised an eyebrow as his eyes looked over to the wide open front door where the bags had been dropped.

"Seattle" she squeaked. Jacobs jaw locked as he turned back to look at her.

"Renesmee I-"

"I know.. I know I'm sorry ok but see nothing bad happened to me I'm still in one piece Jacob, and yes I'm sorry for not answering my phone but I didn't hear it. Really I didn't. Yes I am pregnant but you cannot keep my locked up for the next five months Jacob" Jacob stood there and watched her shocked for a moment as she crossed the door and closed the front door.

"Now do you want to see what I bought our child?" Jacob simply nodded, so Renesmee bought the bags over and took our the baby's things and put them on the table.

"He's not going to look very manly in these ness" Renesmee smirked.

"He could still be a she Jacob and if it is a he, he doesn't need to look manly. He need to look cute" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry for not telling you Jacob but I need my freedom. Don't turn into what my parents were please" his eyes softened.

"I would never Nessie. I'm sorry too" she nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist leaving a small kiss on his chest.

"Love you Jacob"

"Love you too ness" he kissed her head and she pulled away.

"I'm going to go put these upstairs and call my brother. What are you doing?"

"Well I came home to see you but you weren't here but you know how that goes... Anyways Alea is going to turn today for the first time since the attack I just needed some Nessie time before I went back out"

"I can wait to call Ryan if you want?"

"No you go. I'll have you all to myself tonight" Renesmee blushed and nodded.

"I'll see you later baby" she called before heading upstairs with all the bags. They had several boxes under the bed which they had started filling with baby things as they haven't decorated the nursery yet she Renesmee put all the new outfits in there and put her own clothes away the drawers and sat down on her bed, after taking her shoes off she sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed and called her brother.

_"Hey Ry"_

_"Renesmee?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Oh god it's good to hear your voice. Are you ok?"_ Renesmee had tears in her eyes.

_"I'm really good Ry, I'm sorry I haven't called things have been a little... Hectic"_

_"It's ok I understand"_

_"How are things at home?"_ There was a little silence down the phone.

_"I'm not going to lie there not fantastic. Mom and dad don't really talk. Dad comes in from work and takes his dinner into the office, he's drinking a lot more than usual, that's usually when they start arguing"_

_"What do they argue about?"_

_"Everything. Nothing"_

_"Come on Ryan tell me" _he sighed.

_"You. How they pushed you away. They both blame each other and me, there scared I'm going to go the same way"_ Renesmee struggles to keep the tears in as she rubs her growing belly.

_"I need to tell you something Ry"_

_"What is it?" He sounds worried._

_"I can't not over the phone. Let's me for lunch... Tomorrow ok?"_

_"Tomorrow's great... I'll meet you in the coffee shop in town?"_

_"Sure I'll see you then... I love you Ry"_

_"Love you too Renesmee"_

**#####**

**(The next day)**

"Nessie your pacing" Jacob said as he walked back into there bedroom from using the shower.

"I know I'm nervous. What if he hates me?"

"Hates you for getting pregnant?" She nods.

"He wouldn't ness, he loves you too much"

"You think?" Jacob smirks.

"I know ness" she smiles and hugs him.

"I love you Jacob"

"I know you do, and I love you too. Now go! Call me when your coming home"

"I will" she kisses his cheek and goes outside to her car and heads to the coffee shop. She gets there before Ryan and gets Ryan a coffee and herself a tea and both of them a muffin each. Renesmee is tapping her nails on the table as she is nervous about breaking the news to her brother that she is in fact going to be a mother. The bell dings at the door and her head shoots up to see her brother walking into the coffee shop, his eyes travel around the room until he sets his eyes on his sister, he grins and walks over to her.

"Renesmee I'm so happy to see you" she doesn't stand just leans up to hug him.

"You too Ry"

"Tea? Since when were you off the coffee?" He asks smirking.

"Oh... I'm actually cutting out caffeine"

"Wow never thought I'd hear you say that" she smiles and shrugs.

"What can I say things change"

"So how's life with Jacob? He still treating you right?"

"Of course, things are better than ever actually. He's asked me to mate with him"

"Listen Renesmee I know were close and everything but I don't really want to know what you guys do when your alone" Renesmee frowns a little but then bursts out laughing.

"No! I mean get married idiot! Oh god... That was hilarious"

"Oh married! Man when you said 'mate' well you know I wasn't sure what the wolves call it" Renesmee giggles.

"It's ok Ry. But yeah he asked me to marry him and I said yes"

"That's great, so when's the big day?"

"Well we were thinking in the new year, but Defonaitly before may" he nods but looks confused.

"Why June?" Renesmee sighs and pushes herself out away from the table a little.

"Because in May there's someone else joining the family" she then stands up and turns to the side so her brother can clearly see her growing belly. His eyes travel to her belly and then back to her eyes

"so your not just getting fat" Renesmee smirks.

"no I'm not"

"So... Your pregnant"

"I am" Ryan nods slowly

"Wow... Can't say I'm not suprised I mean Jacobs obsessed with you" Renesmee giggles.

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" She shrugs.

"I don't know... Maybe because I'm so young or because I kept it from you"

"Firstly Renesmee, I'm not dad I know your happy with Jacob and that you love him therefore age doesn't really matter and secondly I know you Proberaly only kept it from me because you were scared about mom and dad finding out?" Renesmee nods.

"Well don't worry I can keep a secret, but they will find out eventually"

"I know... Just not yet. Jacobs freaking out something's going to go wrong because last week I had a lot of pain we... We thought we'd lost him but turns out we hadn't I just don't need any stress"

"It's a boy?" Ryan asks smiling but Renesmee shrugs.

"We don't know yet, Jacobs got his heart set on a boy but I don't mind"

"Well let's hope I have a nephew, I wouldn't know what to do with a niece"

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that" when they leave they both hug one another and made plans for Ryan to come by there house next week so he can have a proper catch up with her and Jacob too. Before heading home Renesmee calls Jacob like she promised and heads home with a smile on her face.


End file.
